


tonight, together with the stars

by AnimeTrashFire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Pre-Canon Post Sochi, Pre-Relationship, Social Media, Texting, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri has anxiety, and maybe they have each other, referenced pet death (as in canon), using humour to deflect from your issues, viktor is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTrashFire/pseuds/AnimeTrashFire
Summary: Yet another version of: What If They Had Been In Contact After Sochi????In this case, Yuuri and Phichit go on an adventure to do someone random a favour, because that person texted Yuuri, and it goes from there.feat. an absurd amount of texting and instagram posts
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 27
Kudos: 44





	1. aria—eternity will be born from hope

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this post](https://bauliya.tumblr.com/post/636934693956239360/so-what-if-victor-and-yuuri-meet-because) by bauliya and then [this tiktok](https://tiktoks-we-like.tumblr.com/post/184860256445) and i couldn’t stop thinking about it for three weeks so i wrote this in various fits of inspiration instead of focusing during the first two weeks of my semester. lol i thought this was gonna be SHORT
> 
> also, please enjoy the accompanying playlist, because I have No Chill  
>  [ spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7IYsfPuog0a0IbySEJDJpa?si=x_eLaxw8SGypQSzIwh2t9g)
> 
> [ youtube ](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNvUT8bS2iK2qbDmjp23mfSH6mZCNUeZ-)

“Phichiiiiiiiit, what do I doooooooooo.” Yuuri whined as he tossed his roommate his phone.

Phichit looked at it, then grinned as he saw the messages lighting up the screen.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

hi, Yuuri i know thos is kind of random but i’m hoping you can help me? ❤️ **[14:31]**

i bougt this reallynice haircproduct and i’m at the ariport in detroit **[14:31]**

and secruity wont let me takeit thru but bits too late to chek a bag ill miss my flight :( **[14:31]**

and i know this stpuid **[14:32]**

but i hid it in this bushand i was hoping mabye you couldcget it and ill get it back from you? ❤️ **[14:32]**

_[image ID: a planter with bushes in it, next to a pillar. There’s a poster for the airline on the pillar, identifying the terminal.]_

i totallyget it if you cant but i was really escited about ot and i maybe spent mroe than i should on it **[14:33]**

“I mean, we could go, Yuuri! It would be fun!” Phichit wiggled his eyebrows, tossing the phone back as Yuuri groaned. “Ask him what brand? I’m not going all the way out there for, like, bargain brand hair cream.”

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

like 50 too much on it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **[14:34]**

Yuuri’s phone pinged when the newest message came in, and he looked a little ill as he said, “Phichit he just said it cost fifty dollars. I don’t think it was bargain brand.”

“IT COST WHAT.” Phichit was gifted with the ability to shout without raising his voice, and the emphasis with which he said those three words had Yuuri shrinking further into the couch cushions in a futile attempt to escape the force of his friend's curiosity. “You _have_ to ask now. You gotta.”

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[14:37]** You spent $50 on a hair product?? What brand is it?

Lush **[14:37]**

and it was actually $80 but its so nice i had to **[14:38]**

When Yuuri relayed the information, Phichit squealed, “Yuuri, it’s LUSH, we have to _go!_ It’ll be an adventure! Plus, when was the last time one of your drunk contact boys actually _texted_ you.” Phichit stood up, stretching and heading to his bedroom for a pair of socks.

Yuuri flopped back down onto the couch and put a hand over his head. “You just want to get me out of the apartment. And you know none of them text me because _I_ don’t text _them_. They don’t have my number. Except this one, apparently.”

“Also, who says this is a boy I met when I was drunk?”

Phichit’s stare was flat and unamused as he emerged from his bedroom. “I’m not gonna argue with that, but also, we’ve been friends for four years and you _honestly_ think I can’t recognise the name Viktor Nikiforov in Cyrillic? How many of those do you have now anyway?”

Yuuri glanced through his contact list. “In all? Thirteen, maybe? But in Cyrillic? Three others. But this is the only one with an adjective or whatever. That must be why I never noticed it. And it’s your fault anyhow.”

Phichit tossed Yuuri a jacket as he put on his own, saying, “Hey, I only told the first guy he had to be Viktor Nikiforov to give you his number. _You_ kept doing it. C’mon, tell him we’ll go! Why do you even keep all their numbers?”

“Because then if they _do_ text me, I know not to reply. I don’t have to put up with drunk Yuuri’s nonsense. Except for today, evidently.” Yuuri tapped back into his messaging app and sent a reply as he and Phichit headed out the door.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[14:46]** Sure, why not. What am I looking for?

Yuuri!!!!!!! ❤️❤️❤️ thank you so so so much!!!!! **[14:46]**

its in a brown paper bag, says LUSH. it shoun’t be too hard to find, i hope! **[14:46]**

seriosuly thank you **[14:47]**

 **[14:48]** You’re welcome. I’ll let you know when I’ve got it.

you havecno idea what this meansto me **[14:51]**

Yuuri snorted and Phichit looked over the messages again. “Wow, he’s so dramatic!”

“Right?” Yuuri agreed, “Like, it’s just a hair product. Calm down.”

Again, Phichit wiggled his eyebrows, “But Yuuri, it’s LUSH. That’s not cheap on a college budget! Let the man be dramatic! And, you know what _else._ ”

Yuuri unlocked the car doors so they could get in. “No, what.”

“You know who is actually, irl, dramatic?” Phichit asked as he opened his door, continuing when they were both sitting in the car, “And you know who you told me was going to be _in Detroit_ this week? For that sponsor thing or whatever?” His grin was blinding, and Yuuri was glad for the excuse of checking the mirrors and adjusting his seat so he didn’t have to look his friend in the eye.

“Phich, I’m pretty sure I would _know_ if I’d given _Viktor Nikiforov_ my phone number. When would that have even _happened_?” Yuuri handed Phichit his phone, then pulled out of their parking space, asking, “Pull up directions to the airport, please?”

Phichit hummed to himself, debating bringing up the fact that Yuuri had _indeed_ gotten blackout drunk in Sochi. He knew Yuuri didn’t like to talk about that whole week, and he didn’t blame him, but well… It _was_ , technically, a possibility. Still, he didn’t want to upset Yuuri, so he settled for sing-songing, “But it could be~!”

“No way!” Yuuri glared at him playfully, “Just get me the directions or we can’t go.”

Phichit set their destination and put the phone in the dashboard mount so Yuuri could see. He had more important things to do on this trip than give Yuuri directions. “Yuuri, can I track our progress in my Insta story?” He was already pulling out his phone, not really waiting for a response. “This is too funny not to!” Yuuri rolled his eyes, but agreed. He trusted Phichit to get good angles... And it was, objectively, pretty funny.

> **phichit+chu’s story**
> 
> _[video ID: using the selfie cam, Phichit films himself in the passenger seat and Yuuri driving. Phichit is wearing a black jacket, looking delighted. Yuuri has a blue jacket and messy hair, and he seems amused to be playing along. Phichit exclaims, “Tell the people where we’re going!” “The airport.” “Tell the people_ **_why,_ ** _my friend!” “Someone texted me and asked me to rescue their hair product.”]_
> 
> _[video ID: Phichit explains in greater detail what the messages said. The video ends with them both laughing as Phichit asks, “And can I say who sent us on this quest?” and Yuuri laughs, “No! You don’t get to tell them—”]_

“But Yuuuuuriiiiiii,” Phichit whined, “Why couldn’t I say the contact name!”

“Because, I don’t need all your followers to know that my drunk self tells people that they can only give me their number if they’re Viktor Nikiforov!” Yuuri was still laughing a little. He knew Phichit wouldn’t share anything online he wasn’t comfortable with, and he found the whole situation ridiculous, anyhow.

“Fine, but I’m filming live as we go searching!”

* * *

The rest of the car ride was uneventful, and when they arrived at the airport, Yuuri quickly found a parking space. He picked up his phone, noticing as they began walking into the terminal that some messages had come in while he was driving.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

i’m boarding now so i won’t reply until after the flight **[15:07]**

it's a long flight, but please let me know if you get it **[15:07]**

i’ll reply as soon as i can **[15:07]**

thanks again ❤️ **[15:08]**

also please excuse my earlier typos, i was panicking just a bit 😅 **[15:08]**

Yuuri showed the messages to Phichit, smiling just a little. “He’s kind of ridiculous, huh?”

Phichit elbowed him in the side, “You like it though. Admit it, this is fun!” Yuuri shrugged, pocketing his phone as they headed inside.

Phichit pulled out his phone again, posting a series of video clips.

> **phichit+chu’s story**
> 
> _[video ID: a pan across an airport terminal. People are walking by. The camera flips to Phichit, who exclaims, “We’re here!”]_
> 
> _[video ID: two pairs of sneakers walking on a white tile floor.]_
> 
> _[video ID: feet on an escalator going up.]_
> 
> _[video ID: a panning shot of a seating area with several planters around. Yuuri looks at his own phone and then up at one particular pillar and points, “It’s that one!” Phichit zooms in on a planter, singing the JAWS theme.]_
> 
> _[video ID: a plant fills almost the whole shot. A hand in a blue sleeve reaches in and pulls out a brown paper bag with black writing. The shot follows the hand to Yuuri, who shakes the bag from side to side in front of himself, saying, “We got it!” From behind the camera, Phichit replies through giggles, “We sure did!”]_
> 
> _[video ID: feet on an escalator going down]_
> 
> _[video ID: Phichit and Yuuri are in the car. Yuuri is opening the bag as Phichit laughs, “I can’t believe how shady that was!” “I know!” Yuuri agrees, pulling out a tub of hair cream, “There was a family on the bench right in front of the planter, and we had to ask them to move!” Phichit laughs harder as he says, “I just went up to them like,” he gestures towards the camera as though he is reaching for something, “Oh excuse me, do you mind if we just…” Yuuri passes him the cream as he says, “It was so awkward! I can’t believe we did that!” Phichit opens the cream and sniffs it, ignoring Yuuri’s scandalised gasp. He puts some on his fingers and smooths it through his hair. He looks straight at the camera and stops laughing, deadpanning, “You’re never getting this back.”]_

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[17:03]** Success!

_[image ID: a selfie of Yuuri and Phichit outside the airport with the Lush bag, looking like they’re both laughing.]_

Yuuri sent the selfie, then sat back down on the couch next to Phichit. “There, now he knows. Mission accomplished.”

“Hang on, keep that up, I want to see what the name means.” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s phone and copied the contact name into a translator: **original Viktor Nikiforov**

He passed it back to Yuuri, who hummed as he looked at it. “That’s unique. Usually they add like, #1 or something.”

Phichit snickered at that. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Phichit browsing on social media and Yuuri working on a class project. A few hours later, Phichit decided he might as well try. Yuuri had been in a good mood, better than most days in the two months since Sochi, and his foot was tapping with restless energy. “Hey, Yuuri?”

“Mmmm?” Yuuri kept typing.

“You wanna come with me to the rink? I wanna skate a little more today.” Phichit kept scrolling, feigning nonchalance. Yuuri had been dancing a lot, but he hadn’t skated yet. Not that Phichit knew of.

Yuuri’s foot stilled suddenly, and he answered, “Sure, why not. Just let me finish up this paragraph.”

Phichit pumped his fist and smiled to himself. “Cool. Take your time, I’m ready whenever you are.”

* * *

Phichit tried not to seem like he was paying too much attention to Yuuri as they walked to the rink. He didn’t seem to be too stressed or anxious, even as they got closer and waved hello to the employee at the rental counter as they passed. In the locker room, Yuuri was quiet as they dressed out, but not tense, and Phichit hummed happily to himself. There was about an hour and a half until closing, which would be plenty of time to work a little. Mostly, though, it was about having a good time on the ice. Once they had changed, stretched a little, and put on their skates, Phichit cued up his Certified Skating Bops Playlist and hooked into the sound system.

Phichit skated dramatically to the middle of the rink as the first few bars of “Shall We Skate” filtered through the system. Yuuri looked up from tying his skates to laugh as Phichit began lip-syncing along, hitting ridiculous moves and mimicking some of the choreography from the film. About halfway through, Yuuri skated out to meet him, playing along with the charade. The music continued on, a mix of showtunes and pop songs, with a few classical pieces as well, and they played off each other, faking dramatic love confessions and breakups and doing a few simple pairs skating moves, mixed in with sprints across the rink (Phichit won) and contests to see who could jump higher (Yuuri, every time). 

Most of their ice time was serious, so Phichit really enjoyed the chance to goof off, without stressing about Four Continents or Worlds, performance or technical scores. And now, especially after how down Yuuri had been the last little while, it was nice to see him looking relaxed on the ice. Phichit had privately been wondering if he’d ever get to see his friend skate again.

As it drew closer to closing time, Yuuri drew into himself, repeating step sequences and movements, marking jumps or doing singles. The movement didn’t line up with the music, and although it seemed familiar to Phichit, he couldn’t quite place it… It didn’t seem like something of Yuuri’s?

Yuuri noticed him watching, and shrugged a little, then skated over to the phone. “You mind if I pull up a song? I’ve kinda been working on something at the studio.”

Phichit waved a hand, “Go for it. You want me to watch or just keep skating?”

Yuuri tipped his head to the side, then said, “Watch, I think. This is my first time putting it on ice though, so it’s rough.”

Phichit nodded and skated over to the sound system, waiting for Yuuri’s signal to hit play. Yuuri flashed him a thumbs up and then settled into a starting pose, one foot behind the other and his head down. Phichit hit play, and a familiar tune filled the rink as Yuuri looked up, bringing one arm over his head, and then started to move through a beautiful routine. Phichit could tell that it was rough, but there was a grace to Yuuri’s movements that was stunning when he was relaxed like this. 

Part of the way through, as Yuuri landed a neat double flip, Phichit finally placed the movements and the music as Viktor Nikiforov’s current free skate, and his jaw dropped. Yes, Yuuri was lowering the difficulty of the jumps and the choreo wasn’t as smooth as it could be, but he hadn’t skated in almost _two months_ , and the emotion in the piece was incredible. There was something in how Yuuri skated the routine that made Phichit wonder if Viktor wouldn’t be envious.

The music came to a close and Yuuri settled into the final pose as Phichit sprinted over to him as quick as he could, tackling him in a hug that sent them spinning on the ice. “Yuuri that was amazing! You looked so wonderful! Wow, I wish I could have filmed it!”

Yuuri huffed a laugh and returned the hug before pushing him off. “This is absolutely not for posting Phichit. I just wanted you to see it.” Yuuri began skating to the gap in the boards, and Phichit detoured to grab his phone before following him.

“Seriously though, Yuuri, your step sequences looked so good, and I think your spins are even tighter than Viktor’s! You’re so good!”

Yuuri scoffed as he unlaced his skates. “Tell that to the judges at the Grand Prix final and the 100 point difference between my score and Viktor’s.”

“Hey, Yuuri, you know that’s not… You can’t beat yourself up like that.”

“Can’t I?” Phichit didn’t know what to say, but Yuuri continued, “I just... I think I’ve told you about Yuuko, from home?”

Phichit nodded, “You know she and her daughters all follow me on Insta? They love me for my Yuuri Content.”

Yuuri shook his head, not quite scoffing, “Yeah, well. She helped me fall in love with skating, you know? And we used to learn Viktor’s routines together. And I wanted to… To feel that again. I guess, before…”

Phichit studied Yuuri closely, sensing that whatever he was about to say would matter. “I’m thinking of retiring? I just. After the Grand Prix, and Nationals, I don’t know if I can skate in front of people like that again. And I don’t want to keep disappointing Celestino and my family and everyone. I think… I think I’m gonna go home.”

A noise of protest escaped while Yuuri was talking, and Phichit burst into motion when Yuuri stopped, leaning forward to grab his hands, and exclaiming, “Yuuri! You’re not letting anyone down! Everyone has bad days, and you had some legit awful stuff happen! That would mess anybody up! You don’t have to stop!”

Yuuri smiled, squeezing Phichit’s hands before he let go, “I know, Phich. But I’m almost done with uni, and I haven’t been home in almost five years. I miss it. Them. I don’t know. I’ve got to talk to Ciao Ciao still, I’m thinking it over.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Phichit stood and offered Yuuri a hand up then led the way to the locker rooms. They made their way home in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Yuuri, strangely, felt more hopeful than he had in a long time, even as he talked about retiring. Phichit didn’t want Yuuri to go, but he wanted him to be happy, and if that took leaving competitive skating, well. It wouldn’t be the end of everything.

* * *

Later that night, just as Yuuri was getting ready to go to sleep, his phone pinged as a message came in.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

ahhh thank you so much!!! **[23:16]**

you’re the best!!! ❤️❤️ **[23:16]**

who’s with you? **[23:17]**

 **[23:18]** It wasn’t that big a deal. Phichit, my roommate, he wanted to go on an adventure.

 **[23:21]** Glad you made it there.

Yuuri hit send and then stared at his phone with a mild sense of disbelief. He wasn’t even sure who he was texting, and he wasn’t sure why it mattered that “original Viktor Nikiforov” had travelled safe. It was courteous, he supposed. Polite. But was the delay between his messages too strange? Three minutes wasn’t that much, right? Before he could worry too much, his phone pinged again.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

noooo!!! it’s a big deal to me!!! **[23:22]**

he looks like fun 😁 **[23:22]**

wish i *had* made it 🙃 this is a layover and i have one more before i arrive **[23:23]**

The fact that this person was so chill and so appreciative of what Yuuri and Phichit had done set Yuuri at ease, and he finished his bedtime routine, double-checking his alarm and setting his phone to silent before he replied.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[23:31]** Oh yikes 😬 Have fun with that layover. And let me know when you’re back in Detroit so I can get this to you.

Yuuri put his phone next to his pillow and then lay there with _Stammi Vicino_ drifting through his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

Phichit flicked through his social media, deciding to check Instagram again to see if there were any new replies to his Lush Adventure Story. What he didn’t expect to see was a notification reading _v-nikiforov started following you_. That’s cool. Fine. Probably a coincidence. He knew Christophe Giacometti followed him. Maybe Christophe thought the story was funny and sent it to Viktor. That could make sense.

He switched into his dms and there it was, right at the top of the list.

> **v-nikiforov**
> 
> Reacted to your story
> 
> **k-minami**
> 
> Reacted to your story
> 
> **nishi-yuuko**
> 
> Replied to your story
> 
> **christophe-gc**
> 
> Reacted to your story 
> 
> …

Phichit inhaled as he clicked to open Viktor’s messages. Within the last few minutes, Viktor had reacted and replied to almost every one of the videos Phichit had posted that day. The first two, with him and Yuuri laughing in the car, earned a laughing reaction and a string of heart emojis. Several exclamation points when they got to the airport. A laughing reaction when they spotted the planter and Phichit sang the _JAWS_ theme. “ _yay!!!”_ on the video of Yuuri pulling the bag out of the bush, and then several more heart emojis. And a laughing reaction and a thumbs-up reaction on the last video, where they laughed through explaining about the family and Phichit declared that the Lush was now his. To be completely honest, the energy of Viktor’s replies was a lot like the texts that “оригинал Виктор Никифоров” had been sending Yuuri all day.

Not that he was gonna tell Yuuri that right now and mess up his sleep. Nope.

He flipped back over to his page to make a new post, using the same selfie Yuuri had sent to… maybe, actually, the original Viktor Nikiforov.

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> _[image ID: a selfie of Yuuri and Phichit outside the airport with the Lush bag, looking like they’re both laughing.]_
> 
> Another adventure with my bestie @y-katsuki! Honestly, the world does not deserve someone as nice as he is <3 #lush #thethingswedoforpeople #phichitandyuuritakeontheworld #ploml

Within seconds, a pair of notifications appeared.

> _v-nikiforov liked your post_
> 
> _v-nikirofov commented on your post:_ my heroes! 🎉🎉🎉

Phichit blinked. Well. Before he could decide how he felt about that, or what to do about it, he got another dm from Viktor. Okay then. He opened up his messages, to see—

> Phichit!! 
> 
> thank you so much for going with Yuuri! 😁😁😁
> 
> i hope you weren’t serious about keeping my lush :(
> 
> Today 11:35 PM

Phichit did not scream, but it was a near thing. 

> omg that was really yours
> 
> Are you serious??
> 
> Today 11:36 PM
> 
> yes
> 
> why would i make this up? 🤔
> 
> Today 11:36 PM
> 
> Because it’s kind of crazy???
> 
> Today 11:36 PM
> 
> i don’t think so.
> 
> i mean. not too crazy for me, i guess 😅
> 
> also why does Yuuri think i’m returning to detroit? 
> 
> Today 11:38 PM
> 
> Because he had no idea who was texting him!
> 
> And he doesn’t know you have his number?
> 
> How did you get his number?
> 
> Also this is rude but can you send me a screenshot of your convo.
> 
> So I know this is really your lush. I don’t want to give it up.
> 
> Today 11:41 PM
> 
> _[image ID: a screenshot of a conversation between a contact named_ Yuuri💘 _and the owner of the phone. It’s the other side of the conversation Phichit has been watching all day.]_
> 
> i got his number from Chris 😊
> 
> he had mine though, right?
> 
> Today 11:43 PM
> 
> I just need you to know that I am screaming right now
> 
> My world is ending just a little bit
> 
> I can’t believe I went on an errand for Viktor Nikiforov
> 
> I can’t believe I’m talking to VIKTOR NIKIFOROV
> 
> Also? You sent Yuuri so many heart emojis today????
> 
> He did still have your number saved btw
> 
> Today 11:46 PM
> 
> i apologise, please don’t die 😁
> 
> if he still had my number why was he confused i was messaging him?
> 
> Today 11:47 PM
> 
> Yep yeah I’m fine ignore me
> 
> Yuuri doesn’t usually keep track of numbers he doesn’t put in himself
> 
> Just keeps them, I guess
> 
> Also
> 
> Well
> 
> _Phichit is typing…._
> 
> oh.
> 
> also, i am not the only viktor nikiforov in his contacts, da? 😉
> 
> Today 11:50 PM
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Did you put your number in his phone?
> 
> Today 11:51 PM
> 
> yes, in sochi
> 
> when i tried to name myself it said the contact was taken
> 
> so i switched to write in russian
> 
> and still taken 😭
> 
> so i added оригинал and that was fine 😅
> 
> _Viktor is typing...._
> 
> why all the viktors?
> 
> Today 11: 53 PM
> 
> I’ll let Yuuri tell you that.
> 
> Sometime.
> 
> Listen, ummm….
> 
> Did you only message about the lush or do you really want to keep talking with Yuuri?
> 
> Today 11:54 PM
> 
> _Viktor is typing…_
> 
> You don’t have to tell me, it’s fine
> 
> Today 12:02 AM
> 
> i would very much like to keep talking to Yuuri 😊
> 
> i have for some time
> 
> i just didn’t have
> 
> a good enough reason
> 
> or his number 😬
> 
> and he does not often use his SNS
> 
> and he never contacted me… ☹️
> 
> Today 12:05 AM
> 
> Cool.
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Cool cool cool.
> 
> Listen. Please don’t take this the wrong way
> 
> But he’s kind of going to freak out when I tell him it’s actually you
> 
> Like actually, actually you
> 
> This is not to say! You should not keep talking to Yuuri!
> 
> Cuz you should, if you want to
> 
> Just. Don’t be surprised if he’s shy?
> 
> Today 12:08 AM
> 
> thank you.
> 
> i will keep that in mind.
> 
> Today 12:09 AM

Right. Okay. оригинал Виктор Никифоров was actually Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri had, in fact, given him his phone. In Sochi. That’s… Phichit didn’t have to tell Yuuri that, though? No, he totally did.

Phichit closed Instagram and lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Probably the best thing to do would be to show Yuuri the whole set of interactions tomorrow, and then convince him that he should keep talking to Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov, who, based upon amounts of heart emojis used and ridiculous earnestness about a hair product (“you don’t know how much this means to me” for real?) was interested in Yuuri. Fantastic!

Now all he had to do was convince Yuuri of that idea.

Or rather, convince Yuuri not to talk himself out of that idea. Surely some part of him would believe it without Phichit’s prompting.

* * *

Halfway across the world, sitting in an airport in Amsterdam, Viktor Nikiforov read over the conversation he had just had with one Phichit Chulanont, roommate of one Katsuki Yuuri, the subject of his fascination. It had been a surprisingly enlightening conversation, and Viktor was glad he had messaged Phichit before replying to Yuuri's last text message.

**Yuuri💘**

Oh yikes 😬 Have fun with that layover. And let me know when you’re back in Detroit so I can get this to you. **[05:31]**

 **[06:16]** i am not sure when i'll be back in detroit

 **[06:16]** i was hoping maybe you could bring it to worlds

 **[06:17]** if you are coming

 **[06:17]** or send it with phichit

 **[06:19]** in any case, i know it's late there

 **[06:20]** sleep well, Yuuri 💖

Viktor read through their conversation again, a soft fondness clutching at his heart. Yuuri didn't know who he was, hadn't for the whole conversation. And he had _still_ been willing to go out of his way to do a weird favour for a random stranger. Or a random semi-stranger?

He thought back to Sochi, the brilliant colour that had seemed to trail in Yuuri's wake as he danced and laughed. The way that he had giggled when Viktor asked for his number and said, “No can do when I'm tipsy!” So Viktor had asked, “Can I give you mine, then?” and Yuuri had said, giggling harder, “Only if you're Viktor Nikiforov!” Yuri Plisetsky had gagged, Chris had raised an eyebrow, and Viktor had been too busy taking the phone that was waggled in his direction to think about it. He should have wondered a little, especially when his name in Roman and Cyrilic characters were already contacts. But then Viktor had handed the phone back to Yuuri, who glanced at the contact and murmured, “Wow,” before grabbing Viktor’s hand and beaming, “Dance with me again!” And Viktor forgot all about that curiosity, in the wake of this man who moved like music and smiled at Viktor like he _mattered_ , and all these things he thought he might love about Yuuri kept piling up and over each other.

And now? Now, he was kind of curious about how long tipsy Yuuri had been telling people they had to be Viktor Nikiforov to give him their phone number. Now, he knew Yuuri was _kind_. And close to his roommate, based on the pictures and the way Phichit had been protective of him. A good friend. Viktor smiled to himself and then pulled up his messages with Christophe.

 **Chris** 😘

 **[06:27]** Chris i think i'm actually in love

 **[06:27]** or well on the way there

 **[06:28]** he's just so lovely 😍😍

Darling, you know I love you, but it's too early ☠️ **[06:29]**

What fun new Yuuri fact have you discovered? 😉 **[06:29]**

Viktor grinned. He knew Chris was awake and preparing to head to the rink. They often texted in the morning, and if Chris didn't want to talk he wouldn't have replied.

 **Chris** 😘

 **[06:31]** he's so kind Chris 😊

 **[06:31]** i know you saw Phichit’s insta story

 **[06:32]** they did that whole thing

 **[06:32]** and didn't know who it was for

 **[06:32]** i messaged Phichit about it

 **[06:33]** they had no idea and they went anyway 💖💖💖

I thought you said Yuuri had your number? **[06:34]**

 **[06:34]** no he does

 **[06:35]** he may have been more drunk than we thought?

 **[06:35]** in sochi i mean

 **[06:36]** and Phichit pretty much said he doesn't contact numbers he gets when he's drunk

He said that? **[06:38]**

 **[06:39]** not in so many words, but

 **[06:40]** yeah

 **[06:40]** but he still answered me and went anyway

 **[06:41]** and look how cute he is!!! 😍😍😍

_[image ID: a selfie of Yuuri and Phichit outside the airport with the Lush bag, looking like they’re both laughing.]_

Isn't that the same one Phichit posted on Instagram? **[06:52]**

 **[06:53]** yes, but Yuuri sent it to me first ❤️

 **[06:53]** also when i said i landed he said he was glad i made it safe 😊

 **[06:54]** thank you so so much for giving me his number 

**[06:54]** i just hope he keeps talking to me

Why wouldn't he? **[06:55]**

 **[06:55]** well he didn't know i was me

 **[06:55]** but Phichit is going to tell him

 **[06:56]** which is good!

 **[06:56]** but i'm worried

Viktor. **[06:57]**

Babe. **[06:57]**

Why? **[06:57]**

 **[06:57]** what if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore

 **[06:58]** once he knows i'm me

He liked you well enough at the banquet 😏 **[07:00]**

 **[07:01]** he was also pretty drunk

 **[07:01]** and you know

 **[07:01]** i'm not always what people expect

 **[07:02]** and not in a good way

 **[07:02]** and we know he's a fan 😐

Look at the first thing you told me today **[07:04]**

 **[07:05]** i think i'm in love

No, about Yuuri. You said he's *kind* **[07:06]**

Even if you're not what he expects **[07:06]**

I bet he'd want to get to know you **[07:07]**

_[image ID: Viktor and Yuuri dancing, both grinning. Yuuri is dipping Viktor, who has one leg in the air, one hand on Yuuri’s back for support. Yuuri has one hand on Viktor’s thigh and the other rests on his neck and face. They are radiant.]_

Also, even if he wasn't sure who was texting him, THIS was real. I was there. I gave you his number for a reason. 💜 **[07:11]**

 **[07:12]** thanks Chris 💜

 **[07:12]** that makes me feel better

For you, anytime 😘 **[07:13]**

I've got to head off now, ciao darling! **[07:13]**

 **[07:13]** ciao 😘 

Well. He hadn't planned on spending most of this layover messaging people, but it had flown by. He settled more comfortably into his chair, setting an alarm for his boarding time, and let his mind drift.

* * *

Yuuri woke up to Phichit jumping onto his bed and announcing that they were going on a run. He scrubbed his hand over his eyes as he checked the time and saw that he had several new messages, the most recent showing in the notifications.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

survived my second flight! ✈️ **[06:02]**

Phichit batted his phone out of his hand and replaced it with a pair of spandex. “Get up Yuuri! Let’s go!”

“Phichit, it’s Sunday. Let me sleeeeeeeep.”

“Nope,” Phichit popped the ‘p’ sound at the end of the word. “Please, just a jog?” He asked, batting his eyelashes ridiculously.

Phichit had ulterior motives in getting Yuuri up, namely: to break the news that he’d been talking to Viktor Nikiforov before Yuuri read any messages Viktor may have sent while they were sleeping, so he grinned when Yuuri sighed and sat up.

February mornings in Detroit were cold, but the jog kept them from really noticing. After about forty minutes, Phichit convinced Yuuri to stop at one of their favourite cafes for breakfast, insisting that he’d pay, “if you don’t tell Ciao Ciao I’m eating this right now.”

After they were seated, a steaming coffee and a delicious pastry in front of each of them, Yuuri looked up at him. “Alright Phich, spill.”

Phichit faked innocence, “Whaaaaaat. Can’t I just treat my absolute favourite roommate?”

“It’s like, seven on a Sunday. Normally you wouldn’t even be awake, much less dragging me out around the city. Also, you like, forced me to leave my phone home, which was a little weird.” Yuuri sipped his coffee as he waited for the reply.

Phichit sighed, then said, “Okay, so I’m just gonna tell it to you how it happened. Basically, I noticed last night that Viktor Nikiforov had followed me on Instagram and replied to the videos in my story, and then I posted this.” Phichit showed Yuuri the selfie and its caption, “and he commented on it, ‘my heroes!’ and then he dm’d me.”

Yuuri calmly took another bite of his pastry and then said, “I’m definitely dreaming. This is not a real conversation.”

Phichit reached across the table and pinched him on the cheek, waiting for the shout of protest and the realisation of pain to sink in. Yuuri’s eyes widened. “What. _What._ No. Nope nope _no_.”

Phichit nodded. “Yeah, that’s pretty much how I felt. Here, just read this.” He handed Yuuri his phone with the Instagram dms pulled up so Yuuri could read his conversation with Viktor. Yuuri took the phone gingerly, and as he began to read, brought his free hand up in a fist, covering his mouth. He didn’t seem too nervous, but Phichit wasn’t really sure how he would react.

“Phichit,” Yuuri squeaked without looking up, “my contact has a heart in his phone.” Phichit hummed in agreement. Yuuri kept reading, then said, “Chris betrayed me.”

“Did he though?”

Yuuri glared, then returned his focus to the phone. “Sochi?!?” He exclaimed, slapping the phone down on the table face down. “No. This can’t be happening. No no no no no.”

“Hey, hey Yuuri. Breathe? Focus on me.” Phichit talked Yuuri through some slow breaths, until he didn’t seem so much like he was about to spiral into a panic attack. “I know, I know,” Phichit said. “I was surprised by that too. But it must have been at the banquet, right?”

Yuuri slowly blinked, and then put his face in both hands, groaning, “Why did Celestino make me go to the banquet? He knows. Viktor _knows_ about the multiple Viktor Nikiforovs in my phone, and this is knowledge I can never take back. I’m too embarrassed to ever be seen in public again.” His head thunked on the table despondently.

“Yes, you can. Yuuri, please finish it?” Phichit reached across the table, pushing his phone to gently nudge the top of Yuuri’s head. “It’s alright. You’ll be alright.”

“No, I won’t,” Yuuri groaned, “I talked to Viktor Nikiforov _and I don’t even remember it._ My shame is boundless.” But, even as he talked, he sat up and flipped the phone over, falling still as he read again. After a few moments, Yuuri swiped on the screen, presumably going to the start of the conversation, then read the whole thing again.

Then again.

When he went to swipe up for a third time, Phichit gently pulled the phone from his grasp. Yuuri met his eyes, a sort of dazed wonder spread across his face. “Why would he want to talk to me, though?”

“I could list a lot of reasons.” Phichit grinned, and Yuuri huffed.

“You’re biased, Phichit.”

Phichit shrugged, “And so is Viktor Nikiforov, apparently. Consider the heart emojis, Yuuri.” He took a long sip of his coffee.

“I bet he’s like that with everybody.” But Yuuri was smiling a little, not freaking out, so Phichit considered that a win. They continued to debate what kind of texter Viktor probably was or wasn’t as they finished up, and then began the short walk back to their apartment. When they got home, Yuuri decided to text Christophe for validation, and Phichit said he’d take a shower and then, “It’s time for a King and the Skater marathon!”

Yuuri laughed as he walked back to his room, picking up his phone. He quickly swiped away the notification from _actually Viktor Nikiforov holy crap_ and then pulled up his conversation with Chris. He hadn’t messaged him since a perfunctory congratulatory message after Europeans, but he took a deep breath and decided to get right into it.

**Christophe Giacometti**

**[08:00]** Chris

 **[08:02]** Chris, I don't care what you’re doing, you better answer me. Did you really give Viktor my number??

Oh, on a first name basis with him already? How exciting! 😉😘 **[08:05]**

 **[08:06]** It's not like we both know any other Viktors… Chris, please

Yes, I did **[08:07]**

But you know how desperate times call for desperate measures 😘 **[08:07]**

And I see from Instagram that you were successful 😉 **[08:08]**

 **[08:11]** Okay, that’s... fine. Alright. Are you really calling loss of hair product a desperate time?

… **[08:12]**

Yes. I was talking about the lush. For sure. **[08:12]**

 **[08:14]** What is THAT supposed to mean?

Oh, my break is over, ciao sexy! 😘 **[08:15]**

 **[08:16]** Why are you like this.

Yuuri blinked at his phone in a state of vague disbelief, which was the mood of the morning. He switched over to his message thread with оригинал Виктор Никифоров and read through it again, all the way through the latest messages.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[23:31]** Oh yikes 😬 Have fun with that layover. And let me know when you’re back in Detroit so I can get this to you.

i am not sure when i'll be back in detroit **[00:16]**

i was hoping maybe you could bring it to worlds **[00:16]**

if you are coming **[00:17]**

or send it with Phichit **[00:17]**

in any case, i know it's late there **[00:19]**

sleep well, Yuuri 💖 **[00:20]**

good morning, Yuuri! ❤️😊 **[06:01]**

survived my second flight! ✈️ **[06:02]**

boarding my last flight now! piter here i come! **[06:31]**

It was a really good thing Phichit had gotten to him before he read the messages mentioning Worlds and St. Petersburg. That might actually have killed him, first thing in the morning.

He had to reply, right? Viktor had been kind and surprisingly enthusiastic throughout their whole conversation, and it really takes a certain kind of person to send nine messages in a row without panicking. Maybe he _was_ panicking. Yuuri felt his face quirk up in half a laugh at the idea of Viktor Nikiforov feeling wild anxiety the same way he did, but somehow, the idea was comforting. Also, he had told Phichit that he had wanted to talk to Yuuri for some time, which seemed fake, but… Yeah. He would reply.

Worlds though… Yuuri sighed. As fantastic as it would be to go, to support Phichit, Chris, and his other friends, he wasn't competing. And the end of the semester would be coming up just after Worlds, so it would be impractical to go… But Viktor was apparently hoping he would, however tangentially, even if only to get his hair cream back? Viktor, who had apparently given Yuuri his number in Sochi, which means that _something_ must have happened in the black spot in his memory that was the banquet.

What a horrifying thought.

Maybe he should ask Chris about it, he was there.

Maybe.

First, though, he had to reply to Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov. Who was sending him heart emojis.

How was this his real life.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[08:33]** I won't be coming to Worlds since I'm not competing, but I will make sure to send it with Phichit

 **[08:34]** Good luck getting home, I hope the jet lag doesn't kill you

And if he was freaking out a little bit because the last message seemed too casual, well no one would know. Phichit was still in the shower, and Yuuri didn’t want to be left sitting with his anxiety, so he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Dancing would prevent him from stewing, and if he wore himself out enough, the _King and the Skater_ marathon would be exactly the thing to take up the rest of his day.

He sent Phichit a text, telling him that he’d be back around noon, and then put his phone on silent. Notifications would still come, sure, but if he didn’t hear them, well, he could just pretend like he hadn't said anything weird to Viktor and enjoy the fact that he'd actually been talking to him—talking to Viktor Nikiforov!—for a whole day. Yuuri had sent him a selfie and it had been _fine._ And Viktor had sent a whole bunch of hearts that most definitely meant nothing, and he was ridiculous, but still. This had happened.

Yuuri's thoughts continued down similar trails, somehow dully positive, and he reached the studio in a weirdly good mood, even with his anxiety still creeping up his spine. So, he pulled up a playlist his friend Ketty had made, called _Accidentally_. It was almost entirely cute, upbeat pop songs, and somehow they had the right tempo for the nervous energy thrumming through his veins. Or maybe it wasn't all nerves. Some of it was a strange fizzing giddiness, a happiness and a hope that seemed almost to come from outside himself and deep within his bones at the same time. And if sweet, cliche love songs happened to feel like the perfect mood to dance that fizz out of his veins and spin away his anxiety, well. As Phichit would say, “Who are we to argue with The Vibe?” Plus, Ketty had excellent playlist curation skills.

He danced through the entire playlist, about an hour, then started it over, and danced again until one song caught his attention. He put it on repeat and began choreographing a loose routine, something that would express both his anxiety and the seedling of delight and hope in him. When choreographing began to frustrate him more than soothe him, he set the playlist going again and danced a while longer. Eventually, he tired out and switched the music to an auto generated mix to cool down and stretch.

Just as Yuuri was about to disconnect his phone from the sound system and leave, the familiar chords of _Stammi Vicino_ drifted into the air. Before he had really processed what he was doing, he headed back into the center of the floor. He had always loved learning Viktor’s routines, and this one had found a special place in his heart. As he danced Viktor’s choreography, he felt some of the giddiness of earlier return, but this time it was more comforting. He let that feeling flow through him, embracing the movements of the routine. When the song came to its end, he was left breathless as he held the final pose far longer than he normally did. This time the routine had felt different; he felt freer than he ever had before, like maybe the longing wasn’t as hopeless as it seemed.

The next song jolted him out of his reverie and he pulled on his coat and picked up his bag to sling it over his shoulder, ready to head back to the apartment—worn out, pleasantly buzzed on exhaustion, head blissfully empty. He left the studio and tugged his scarf over his face against the chill air. After a few blocks, he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his messaging app. Almost unbelievably, there were new messages from Viktor.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

the jet lag did not kill me! **[10:13]**

and neither did Makka’s enthusiasm, although it was a near thing 😂 **[10:14]**

_[image ID: a slightly blurry photo, showing a large dog standing over a man lying on the ground. It seems like the dog has tackled him, and is presumably licking his face, although the angle makes it impossible to tell. The man has one arm outstretched at an awkward angle, probably taking the photo.]_

Yuuri found himself clutching at his chest as though he could somehow stave off how absolutely adorable that photo was. He really, absolutely, would have combusted on the spot if he hadn’t known, and as it was, it was a near thing. Still walking, he considered how to reply—because he _did_ want to reply, he realised. Even though he didn’t know (and was sort of afraid to find out) what he had done that had caused Viktor to give him his number, he had enjoyed talking to him over the last day. And he wanted to _keep_ talking to him, for as long as he could. For as long as he could keep Viktor’s attention, he _would_.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[12:21]** Wow, Makkachin looks so big in that photo! Is she always that happy to see you?

only when i’ve been gone for several days **[12:29]**

she is not like this every day after practice, for which i am grateful 😅 **[12:30]**

but look at this face **[12:30]**

_[image ID: a brown standard poodle with her head cocked to the side]_

one cannot help but love her, i think 💖💖💖 **[12:31]**

The photo of Makkachin was adorable, but a pang shot through Yuuri. She looked so much like his Vicchan, and he would never see his own dog again, he hadn’t been there when he needed him… Yuuri sighed, looking at the picture again. It was good that Viktor had Makkachin; Yuuri knew firsthand how a dog could be a best friend, and it was obvious that Viktor adored his poodle, as every good dog owner should.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[12:33]** 11/10 excellent doggo, would absolutely steal your dog.

Yuuuuuriiiiiii!! how could you! 😭😭😭 **[12:35]**

i would be lost without Makkachin **[12:35]**

my world would be cold and grey and meaningless **[12:36]**

Yuuri found himself laughing as he pushed open the apartment door, and Phichit looked over from the kitchen, where he was getting popcorn and associated goodies ready to go for their movie marathon. “What’s so funny?”

“I told Viktor I would steal Makkachin if I could and he’s acting like the world is ending.” The small smile on Yuuri’s face as he typed out a reply dissuaded Phichit from teasing him right in that moment… Later though? Definitely.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[12:39]** I could never! What sort of person would I be, to separate a dog from someone who cares about her so much? 

oh, i am so glad you understand how important this is ❤️ **[12:40]**

what are you doing today? **[12:40]**

 **[12:42]** We’re about to marathon all the King and the Skater movies. It will be the total sum of the afternoon.

i don’t think i know that movie **[12:43]**

 **[12:45]** Phichit is dead now, you killed him. I can’t believe you’ve skated as long as you have and you’ve *never* heard of these movies link

Phichit cued up the films, and couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed as Yuuri periodically texted Viktor. He had no idea what they were talking about anymore, but Yuuri seemed to be enjoying himself, and he was still singing along with the songs, so it didn’t bother Phichit. As surreal as the whole situation was, Yuuri was fine. So Phichit would be too.

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> _[image ID: Phichit, obviously crying, and Yuuri, grinning at the camera, an arm around Phichit’s shoulders. Behind them, a tv screen with credits rolling.]_
> 
> Finished another #thekingandtheskater marathon with the #ploml @y-katsuki :) maybe one day I won’t cry at the end #phichitcriesateverything #bestmoviesever #shallweskate ⛸️⛸️⛸️

* * *

Somehow, Yuuri mused, as he sent a shot of the absolutely dismal view out his bedroom window in reply to a panorama shot of the rink in St. Petersburg, texting Viktor had become a regular part of his day. It hadn’t even been a week since the Lush Airport Adventure, and yet, he somehow believed that Viktor actually wanted to talk to him. The _why_ was still a mystery that he didn’t feel like approaching, but there was another question that he couldn’t get over. Sighing deeply as he switched into another conversation, he wondered if Phichit’s insatiable curiosity was contagious. Still, it wasn’t like he had that many acquaintances who he could ask about Viktor, so he sent the message.

**Christophe Giacometti**

**[07:07]** Okay, I have a question.

What’s that? 😏 **[07:08]**

 **[07:11]** Viktor apparently told Phichit that he’s wanted to talk to me for a while. How is that even possible? I never met him before Sochi. And that wasn’t even three months ago.

Three months *is* a while for Viktor **[07:11]**

BUT ALSO **[07:12]**

I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY 😏 **[07:12]**

 **[07:13]** Chris, WHAT?

 _[image ID: a series of screenshots of text conversations between Christophe and a contact named_ Vitya 😘 _. They range from almost two years back up through the most recent Grand Prix Series, and seem to be conversations about the other skaters’ merits and weaknesses. Discussions of Yuuri feature heavily in all the screenshots sent.]_

For you! 💜 **[07:15]**

 **[07:17]** No. No no no no no. I refuse to believe that you two talk about me.

We like to compare notes on the competition. These are just highlights for you. 😘 **[07:18]**

 **[07:19]** Some of these are two years old! How did you find them so fast?

Let a man keep some secrets. 😏😏😏 **[07:19]**

 **[07:20]** I need a minute to process this.

 **[07:21]** *What*

Message sent, Yuuri shouted, “Phichit!” His roommate burst into his room and Yuuri thrust out his phone wordlessly.

Phichit took it and looked at the messages pulled up, “This is just a conversation with Chris? Oh, I was wondering about that too. Good on you for asking, Yuuri!” He looked up as Yuuri groaned and burrowed under his blankets.

Yuuri waited in silence for a few seconds more and then Phichit started giggling maniacally. “YUURI. Some of these are two years old! Yuuri!” Phichit continued reading out loud, giving Viktor and Chris different voices, in a poor imitation of their accents.

> _Viktor: why have I never heard of Katsuki before? his step sequences are fantastic._
> 
> _Chris: He had a bit of a rough transition into seniors, I think_ —Well, that’s true— _but he’s picking up now._
> 
> _Viktor: did you know him in juniors?????_
> 
> _Chris: yep_
> 
> _… …_
> 
> _Viktor: Chris Yuuri Katsuki is so beautiful_ —Yuuri, he called you beautiful!—
> 
> _Chris: Vitya, what is this about?_
> 
> _Viktor: did you see his nhk free? his spins are so stunning i’m crying_
> 
> _… …_
> 
> _Viktor: i wonder why he’s so inconsistent._
> 
> _Chris: I think he suffers from nerves? Some of his fans scored some of his exhibitions just to see_ link _and if he always skated like that, he’d be close to us_
> 
> _Viktor: if he always skated like that, i think he could *beat* us_
> 
> _Chris: Really?_
> 
> _Viktor: I mean it! Katsuki Yuuri is an artist!_ —omg he sounds like you talking about him—
> 
> _… …_
> 
> _Viktor: the universe hates me, personally_ —oh, an upside down smiley emoji—
> 
> _Chris: you saw the assignments?_
> 
> _Viktor: i just wanted to meet Katsuki, is that too much to ask_
> 
> _… …_
> 
> _Viktor: look at this interview, he’s so adorable?_
> 
> _Chris: Vitya this is in Japanese_
> 
> _Viktor: yes but look at his face when he’s determined!!!_

Phichit read a few more messages out loud, and then let the silence settle over the room. “You know this means Chris has been saving these screenshots right?”

Yuuri grunted from under his pillow.

“But more importantly,” Phichit rocked up and down onto the balls of his feet, “Viktor knows who you are! And he has for a while! Yuuri, he said he thinks you could _beat_ him!”

“Mmmf. Why didn’t he recognise me then?” Yuuri sounded rather more despondent than Phichit would have expected.

Phichit sighed and sat on the bed next to Yuuri, scratching his back through the covers. “I mean, you weren’t in costume, and with your hair down and glasses… Or maybe! Maybe he did, and he’s just _terrible_ at starting conversations. Maybe he thought you’d be excited to be at your first GPF!”

Yuuri huffed a little. “There’s no way Viktor is terrible at starting conversations.”

“He could be, nobody is perfect, Yuuri.”

“Well, he’s definitely not if he thought I was still happy to be at the GPF after scoring like that. Dead last. A million years away from everyone…” Yuuri trailed off, then added in a very small voice, “From him.”

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. You had a bad day. It happens to everyone. And that doesn’t define everything you are as a skater, or as a person.”

Yuuri shrugged, “Thanks Phichit… I guess I better reply to Chris, huh?”

“Yeeaaaahhhh,” Yuuri’s phone pinged and Phichit saw the new message come in, “Or you could forget about Chris and reply to Viktor, who’s texting you again.”

“Nope. Still processing. Not right now.”

Phichit laughed, then rubbed Yuuri’s back one more time before standing up. “I’m gonna make eggs. You want any?”

“Sure.”

Time slipped by, days into weeks, and Viktor was still texting Yuuri. Not constantly, between the difference in their time zones and their respective busy schedules, but every day, Yuuri could count on a “good morning Yuuri ❤️” and probably a picture of Makkachin. He could also count on Phichit’s incessant ribbing, but it was worth it. Yuuri was working hard to finish his last semester and graduate, spending some free time dancing or at the rink. Much as Celestino wanted him practicing, Yuuri had no competitions and no reason to stay in Absolute Peak Physical Condition. So he slacked off a little, cutting out his morning runs and eating more junk food than he usually would. Some way or another, it became a joke between him and Viktor (and if he stopped to think about the fact that he had an _inside joke_ with Viktor Nikiforov his brain imploded just a little) for Yuuri to review the strange candies he found like he was a food critic. Viktor sent him pictures of everything—Makkachin, the view from his apartment, the rink, the walks he liked to go on, the river. He was unexpectedly blunt, but it was refreshing in a way, to know that he wouldn't have to second-guess what Viktor was thinking because he always said it.

There were also days when Yuuri felt too anxious, heart pounding and brain too loud, to do much more than send a “good night” at the end of the day—well, the end of Viktor’s day. There were days he could barely talk himself into going to class and days he barely made it to the studio and couldn’t even think about the rink. And somehow, Viktor was there. He never asked about Yuuri's silences, but he replied when he could, almost like the gaps were never there. 

He also sent messages upon messages sometimes. As someone who stressed over double-texting, the fact that Yuuri sometimes received five or six messages from Viktor before he had a chance to respond was a little dizzying. But it also made him feel better about the times Viktor went without responding, undoubtedly busy with press and training and living his life in the weeks leading up to Worlds. It wasn't often, but there had been a few days where Viktor had barely messaged at all. But he still sent that “good morning Yuuri 😊” every day, and so the gaps didn't bother Yuuri.

It was nice. To be friends like this. And again, that was almost a little too much to take in sometimes: that he was friends, however tentatively, with Viktor Nikiforov. Or rather, he was friends with Viktor who sent blurry pictures of Makkachin running and commented on all of Phichit’s Instagram posts and texted Yuuri like he was sincerely glad to talk to him. Viktor Nikiforov was the posters on his wall, sure. But Viktor was real.

It was unexpected, but nice. And if Yuuri still wished he hadn’t _failed_ everyone in Sochi, hadn’t let his family down and abandoned Vicchan, if Yuuri sometimes thought about what it might be like if he could have stood on the podium with Viktor, or even just remembered that first conversation they must have had, well. Yuuri was always going to overthink. It was what he did. And maybe he wouldn’t ever skate on the same ice as Viktor and be acknowledged by him, as a competitor (and he tried to ignore the pang that clutched at his heart at the thought), but they were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is finished and I'll be posting the second half after I finish a few formatting things :)


	2. duetto—our heartbeats are blending together

Sooner than he expected, Worlds was upon them and Yuuri was at the airport, nodding to Celestino before being folded into Phichit's embrace and reassuring his best friend that, _yes,_ he would take care of the hamsters, and _absolutely_ he would watch live. With one last selfie, Phichit was off, and Yuuri watched him and Celestino make their way through the airport before he turned to head home. Yuuri hadn’t used any of his social media accounts since Sochi, and he still didn’t feel up to it, but he was sure that picture would be on Phichit’s Insta before the flight departed.

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> _[image ID: a selfie of Phichit and Yuuri at the airport. Phichit is grinning brightly and throwing a peace sign. Yuuri is fondly amused.]_
> 
> My first time heading to #ISUWorlds without @y-katsuki to keep my head on my shoulders. Leaving him behind at the airport felt so weird! Here's hoping I don't drive #CiaoCiao insane, and to a good journey! ✈️⛸️😉 #phichitsadventures #ploml

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[05:45]** I hope the jet lag doesn’t kill you on the way to Worlds. Travel safe!

only because you asked so nicely 😘 **[06:32]**

Yuuri could say wholeheartedly that it was strange to not be at Worlds. He had qualified consistently for the last several years, even if it was a surprise to him every time. It wasn’t until he was sitting idly on the couch, scrolling through Instagram, that he realised how much he missed being there with Phichit. With him, the last few years had actually been a lot of fun. There were definite upsides to not going, like not having to travel, and having the time to focus on his schoolwork, especially since it was his last semester at university. But still, he missed Phichit, and it was fun to see what everyone was up to.

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> _[image ID: Phichit wields a selfie stick, the shot showing the city behind him and a group of other skaters, from left to right: Guang Hong Ji, Seung-gil Lee, Kenjirou Minami, Phichit, and Otabek Altin.]_
> 
> Asians unite! So proud to be part of this fantastic group of skaters! @+guanghongji+ @seung-gillee @k-minami @otabek-altin and I are coming for the podium! #Viktorbetterwatchout #ISUWorlds #Asianskaters #phichitandfriends #phichitsadventures
> 
> ps we miss you @y-katsuki!
> 
> **leo-de-la-di-da** when I get in, I can’t wait to hang with you all!
> 
> **altinstansofficial** so glad the #HeroofKazakhstan is in this pic 🤩🤩🤩
> 
> _View all comments_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **christophe-gc**
> 
> _[image ID: Christophe winks at the camera. Over his shoulder, Mila Babicheva can be seen lifting Yuri Plisetsky into the air.]_
> 
> I wish I could bench like @mila_babe 😘 @yuri_plisetsky do u need help #Russianskaters #ISUWorlds #getthosegains
> 
> **mila_babe** LMAO I LOVE THIS PIC SEND IT TO ME
> 
> **yuri_plisetsky** DELETE THIS. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU O...
> 
> **yurisangels** First sighting of the Ice Tiger at #ISUWorlds!!!!!
> 
> _View all comments_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **mila_babe**
> 
> _[image ID: Mila takes a selfie with Georgi Popovich and Yuri Plisetsky. They all look very amused. Above their heads, Viktor Nikiforov is visible, brow furrowed in concentration, perched half on a railing with one leg at a truly awkward angle, holding his phone out. He is presumably taking a picture of the landscape, and he looks ridiculous.]_
> 
> Behind the scenes of what makes a #LivingLegend. @popovich_g spotted him and @yuri_plisetsky realised this moment was too good to not document. #Russianskaters #ISUWorlds #someonepleasecomepickupyourlivinglegend
> 
> **christophe-gc** So good to see an artist after my own heart! Vitya has never looked so good!
> 
> _View all comments_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Jjleroy!15**
> 
> _[image ID: JJ with his arm around a lovely dark-haired woman. They’re both grinning broadly in a park. She’s holding up one hand to show off a ring.]_
> 
> Can’t wait to show #ISUWorlds my best #JJStyle!!! I could never do it without my incredible #fiancee @bellabella ❤️ #justengaged #Viktorbetterwatchout
> 
> **otabek-altin** congrats
> 
> **jjgirl4ever** OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE IT LOVE IS REAL 😭 TH…
> 
> _View all comments_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **v-nikiforov**
> 
> _[image ID: an artistic shot of the sunset through the skyline]_
> 
> Always looking for inspiration… Think I’ll find it in this direction? 😉 #ISUWorlds #StammiVicino #sunset 
> 
> _View all comments_

Yuuri hesitated over Viktor’s sunset picture, but decided against liking it. He hadn’t liked Phichit’s post either. A few minutes scrolling down his feed without checking any of his notifications had been enough interaction with the world at large for him. And if he _liked_ posts, people would know he had been online, which… he still wasn’t ready for. He would keep up a little over the next few days, but after Worlds, he would probably go back on total blackout. It was just… easier that way.

**Hamster Lord**

_[image ID: Phichit wields a selfie stick, the shot showing the city behind him and a group of other skaters, from left to right: Guang Hong Ji, Seung-gil Lee, Kenjirou Minami, Phichit, and Otabek Altin.]_

This is on insta too, but I wanted to make sure you got it! **[18:57]**

Young Asian Coalition gonna make you proud! 😁 **[18:58]**

 **[19:03]** Glad you got there safe. You all look great!

lol I passed that on to the group and I think Minami is dead now 🤣🤣 **[19:05]**

 **[19:07]** Whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Christophe Giacometti**

_[image ID: a shot across a restaurant table, showing empty dishes and Viktor, who is staring at his phone. He has one chin in his hand, contemplative.]_

He’s been debating texting you the whole time we were at dinner **[19:00]**

 **[19:10]** Oh, I’m sorry.

Don’t be, darling! It’s been very funny actually **[19:11]**

While pining about texting you, he told me he took this facing Detroit **[19:12]**

 _[image ID: a screenshot of Viktor’s instagram post of the sunset, including the caption “Always looking for inspiration… Think I’ll find it in this direction?_ 😉 _”]_

 **[19:14]** Oh… well, sorry again for ruining your dinner.

I told you not to apologize, *I’ve* been having a great time! **[19:15]**

You’ll be rooting for me, right? 😘 **[19:15]**

 **[19:16]** Sorry Chris, my heart belongs to another.

😏😏😏 **[19:16]**

Do tell! **[19:16]**

_[image ID: a selfie of Yuuri and Phichit outside the airport with the Lush bag, looking like they’re both laughing.]_

**[19:18]** Best friend privileges. I hope you do your best, though!

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[19:33]** Can’t believe I had to hear from Chris that you made it alright. Really though, have a great time!

 **[19:35]** And good luck. I can’t wait to see you skate.

Viktor stared at his phone in surprise. It wasn’t often that Yuuri double-messaged, and this was the first time since they’d really begun talking that he had said something about Viktor’s skating. In the little over a month since the Lush Airport Adventure, they had talked about training, step sequences, diets, skating in general… But never specifically. The fact that Yuuri was looking forward to him skating sent a current of joy fizzing up through him. It couldn’t dislodge the weight of the expectations on him, or the way that the ice seemed to bite back more days than not, or the fact that he was poised for his fifth consecutive gold at Worlds and he wasn’t sure what the point was anymore… But still. Yuuri had said something about appreciating his skating back in Sochi, although the exact sentiment had been lost, wrapped up as one more thread into the technicolour of the whole night. It was nice to hear it from him when he was (presumably) sober.

The competition began the next day, and it was... how it always was. Nothing too unexpected happened during the short programs. Some of the younger skaters made fantastic impressions, and Viktor was delighted to see Otabek Altin in particular doing so well again, especially after his showing at the Grand Prix Final. Phichit Chulanont was a delight to watch, and Viktor thought that he seemed like he would be a real competitor in a few years… But Viktor didn’t know if he could make it that long; the thought of a few more years standing at the top of the podium was just... too much. So he ordered room service with Chris and watched a dumb movie and _did not_ think about another season on the ice.

He did think about Yuuri Katsuki though, and Chris only teased him a little bit. Still… Viktor found a smile drifting onto his face again as he read over the exchange they’d had earlier in the day.

 **Yuuri** 💘

 **[17:31]** ah, Yakov is going to take my phone soon

 **[17:31]** it’s almost my turn

Alright, good luck! **[17:31]**

 **[17:32]** thank you ❤️ please watch me?

I always do. **[17:32]**

And as incredibly endearing as that was, it was also so completely Yuuri—unexpectedly bold and startlingly clear, and Viktor never saw him coming. His smile grew as he checked the time and realised he could probably text Yuuri. Chris wouldn’t care, and the movie wasn’t important anyway.

 **Yuuri** 💘

 **[22:12]** so, what did you think?

I mean, you were fantastic **[22:13]**

 **[22:13]** wow, so specific 😉

Sorry, I’ll try again, please hold. **[22:13]**

*coach voice* That step sequence at the start of the second half was sloppy, but I suppose the one at the beginning was acceptable. Your free leg looked atrocious on your quadruple flip. Just because it’s your signature jump you think you can get lazy? At least your spins stayed centered. But! I’m not done with you yet! You should have told me you were going to change the jump composition! Just because you land your jumps doesn’t mean you can leave me out! Ugh. At least your hair was flawless. **[22:18]**

How was that? **[22:19]**

 **[22:20]** Yuuri HELP i’m laughing so hard Chris asked if i’m okay

 **[22:20]** can i *please* show him

 **[22:21]** that’s honestly exactly how Yakov sounds

 **[22:21]** except for the hair

Go for it **[22:21]**

 **[22:22]** well i think he’s texting you now, hope he’s not weird

 **[22:23]** seriously though, everything you said was right

 **[22:23]** Yakov was super annoyed about the jumps

lol Chris is always weird **[22:24]**

But actually he asked me to do one for his skate. I used to, when we were in juniors, but we’d both forgotten about it until just now... **[22:24]**

Yuuri went quiet for a few minutes and Viktor assumed he was sending Chris his own message, so he waited. Sure enough, Chris burst out laughing and showed Viktor what Yuuri had sent, a similar mixture of spot on critique and grudging compliments. Viktor however, couldn’t resist the urge to tease Yuuri. And maybe he was jealous. A little.

 **Yuuri** 💘

 **[22:31]** wow, Yuuri, i have nice hair but Chris has a nice ass?

 **[22:31]** you two are so friendly

You know how Chris is 😂 **[22:33]**

But that’s tradition. In juniors, he kept saying “but at least my ass was flawless!” whenever I reviewed him, so I just started tagging it on **[22:34]**

 **[22:35]** that actually makes so much sense

Did Yakov really not know about the jumps? **[22:36]**

 **[22:36]** nope

I knew they were different from Europeans, but wow **[22:37]**

 **[22:38]** gotta surprise somebody

 **[22:38]** teasing Yakov is one of the few joys i have in life

You surprised more than your coach today, I’m sure of it. I’ve gotta go though, I’ll talk to you later. **[22:40]**

 **[22:41]** Wish me luck again tomorrow?

Sure 😊 good night **[22:42]**

 **[22:42]** good night, Yuuri 💜

Viktor stared at the last few messages, the familiar warmth that he’d come to associate with Yuuri spreading through his chest. It had been such a long time since somebody had wished him good luck and honestly meant it, and he could tell Yuuri did. That was… really something. The more Viktor talked to Yuuri Katsuki, the more appealing the invitation to be his coach became.

> **v-nikiforov**
> 
> _[image ID: a selfie of Chris and Viktor in a dim hotel room. Chris is showing off just enough skin for it to be suggestive, and Viktor might not be wearing a shirt at all. The lighting and the angle leave everything to guesswork. They’re both smirking.]_
> 
> The traditional #ISUWorlds post short skate movie night lives on! Remind me not to let @christophe-gc pick the movie next time #skatingbfs
> 
> **christophe-gc** you were the one texting a boy the whole time 😘
> 
> **viknik5ever** omg how are you so HOT. ALL THE TIME
> 
> _View all comments_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **phichit+chu**
> 
> _[image ID: a selfie of Phichit in a skating costume, the rink behind him. He’s grinning broadly and flashing a peace sign at the camera]_
> 
> So excited for the free programs! & so proud to represent Thailand here at #ISUWorlds ⛸️⛸️⛸️ #phichitsadventures #Thaiskater #Viktorbetterwatchout
> 
> **HamsterStan#1** Good luck today!!!!
> 
> _View all comments_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **christophe-gc**
> 
> _[video ID: Christophe jumping a triple lutz]_
> 
> Footage from practice this morning! Ready for the free skate! #ISUWorlds #Viktorbetterwatchout #goingforgold
> 
> **v-nikiforov** You too with that hashtag? I’ve been BETRAYED 😂
> 
> _View all comments_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **mila-babe**
> 
> _[image ID: Mila sits with a beautiful girl with long dark hair and violet eyes. They’re both holding up handmade posters. There’s a second photo with several different posters spread on the floor, showing off the names of the skaters.]_
> 
> Ready to cheer for our men with @sara-crispino! Do us proud, @mickey-crispino @popovich_g @emil-neko @v-nikiforov @christophe-gc #ISUWorlds #Russianskaters #goboysgo
> 
> **mickey-crispino** What do you mean, OUR men? Sara doesn’t hav...
> 
> _View all comments_

Yuuri found the social media posts surrounding Worlds a lot less overwhelming than he usually did, which might have been because he wasn’t there. Still, it was amusing to see what people were up to, and especially great to see Phichit looking so confident before the free skate. Yuuri set his phone aside to watch the programs, and was thrilled when Phichit placed in the top ten. He called and left a voicemail that was mostly screaming, he was _so_ proud of his best friend.

Viktor’s performance of Stammi Vicino made Yuuri sob—it was heart wrenchingly lonely and absolutely beautiful. And he took first, again. But as he stood on the podium next to Christophe (silver) and Cao Bin (bronze) for the medal ceremony, Yuuri thought that his smile looked… sad maybe. A little forced, or empty somehow. He almost dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come; it’s not like in between all the pictures of Makkachin and St. Petersburg Viktor had been sending him selfies. It’s not like he really knew Viktor all that well. But then he remembered the messages Viktor had sent after the short program, that made it seem like he didn’t think he could surprise anyone anymore… And Yuuri wondered, just a little, whether it was as lonely as it seemed, to win all the time.

* * *

Phichit had been half expecting it, and yet he was still surprised when Literal Living Legend and now Five Time World Champion Viktor Nikiforov pulled him aside after the free skate and asked him if he wouldn’t mind accompanying him to dinner. Phichit had joked that it was an awful lot of effort just to get his hair product back, and Viktor had beamed a heart shaped smile at him, saying, “Oh, I had forgotten about that! I can get it back after, but, tell me, what kind of food would you like?”

Phichit grinned but couldn’t resist saying, “You’re really not used to people saying no to you, are you?”

Viktor had taken half a step back, smile sharpening into something a little more camera ready and excusing himself for his forwardness, and Phichit had almost tripped over himself to prevent the other man from leaving as he exclaimed that he was only joking and of _course_ he would love to go!

And now they were here, in a quaint little diner, having dinner. They had started off with small talk, comparing opinions on the various routines they had seen over the last few days, before they moved on to talking about the skaters they were friends with, and started telling stories from different adventures. Phichit had a recurring cast of characters in his: Yuuri, Leo, Guang-Hong, with other skaters shuffling in and out depending on the competition and the context. Viktor, Phichit realised, pretty much only had Chris. And it wasn’t just a consequence of other people closer to his age leaving the sport; it seemed Chris was the only skater Viktor really considered a friend. Even his rinkmates were… maybe a family of sorts, but they weren’t exactly close. He seemed, honestly, kind of lonely. Which maybe explained some of why he’d been texting Yuuri, but Phichit was also hoping to get some real intel on the motivation behind all those heart emojis. Yuuri might be oblivious to flirting, but Phichit wasn’t.

They were getting close to the end of their meals when Viktor sighed a little, and then said tentatively, “Phichit, can I… Can I ask you about Yuuri?”

Phichit grinned a little wolfishly as he set down his fork. “I’ve been waiting for this. Go ahead, but there are some things he’d have to tell you.”

Viktor nodded, “That’s fine. I expected as much.” He paused, then steeled his spine and met Phichit’s gaze, “Do you know what his plans are for next season?”

Phichit blinked. “That… I wasn’t expecting that right off. Why are you asking?”

“It’s just,” Viktor’s gaze darted away and then back again, “He said some things, in Sochi, that made it seem like he might be looking for a new coach? But he hasn’t said anything to that effect again since we’ve been talking.”

Phichit saw two different paths opening up before him: one, where he says Viktor should ask Yuuri himself, and Yuuri deflects, and probably retires, even though—based on the way he’s been skating _Stammi Vicino_ —he wasn’t ready to leave the ice; and a second, where he tells Viktor that, yes, Yuuri is considering retirement, and Viktor does… Well, he wasn’t sure what, but if anyone or anything could convince Yuuri to stay on the ice it would be Viktor Nikiforov, his lifelong idol, longtime crush, and recent acquaintance-turned-friend. The first option felt like a scratch spin: reliable and safe. The second felt more like trying for a quad lutz: a little bit insane, but if it _worked_ —well.

Phichit jumped.

“I don’t know if he’s looking for a new coach,” Phichit began, noticing that Viktor seemed to... _shine_ a little less at the admission. He continued, “Because he’s thinking about retiring.”

Viktor looked like he wanted to talk, but Phichit hurried on, “And you absolutely _cannot_ repeat that, I’m not even sure if he’s spoken to Ciao Ciao, our coach, yet. It’s just, he figures he’s getting old for a competitive skater anyway, and the last several months have been hard on him, for a few reasons. He thinks it’s a good idea to let it go.”

Viktor hummed, opened his mouth, closed it again, and then asked, “And what do _you_ think?”

“Well, it’s not my life, and I’ll be his friend, no matter what,” Phichit shrugged, “but I think it’s a mistake. He’s still skating some, and he loves it. He _loves_ it. And there are things he hasn’t done yet, goals he’s still reaching for.”

Viktor seemed to take all that in, fingers tapping on the table. “I know you said not to repeat this, but can I ask Yuuri about it? I… I’d really like to talk to him about it, maybe before he really decides.”

Phichit beamed, and Viktor found himself taken aback at the force of the young man’s smile. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say! Give it like a week after Worlds? I’d rather let him know I told you in person…”

“Of course, that makes sense.” Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, “How about we trade numbers, and then you can let me know when I can bring it up.”

Phichit grabbed his own phone, opening up a new contact and passing it to Viktor. “That’s a good plan.” He keyed his own information into Viktor’s phone, and then took just a second to stare at the contact—his name! in Viktor Nikiforov’s phone!!!—before handing it back. “Now, can I ask _you_ about Yuuri?”

“Ah, I suppose I should have expected this,” Viktor smiled, and it was sharp and cold.

Phichit was maybe just a little, or a lot, intimidated, but this was _Yuuri_ on the line. “I just want to know _why_ you wanted to talk to him. And maybe what your goal is, with him?”

Viktor thought a moment, tapping his finger against his bottom lip, then began speaking carefully. “I pay attention to my competitors. Yuuri… he’s a beautiful skater, and if he weren’t so inconsistent, I truly believe he could give me a run for my money. I would love to see that happen. But more than that, I…” Viktor paused, and again, Phichit saw him drawing courage from somewhere in himself, “I think Yuuri is a fascinating person. Captivating, maybe, is the best word for it. I want to get to know him, and beyond that… Well, I suppose that’s a surprise for both me and him. I don’t know. But I’d like to find out.” As he spoke, his edges softened, an almost dreamy quality coming into his eyes.

Phichit was delighted. Yes, the screenshots from Chris had pointed this way, and all the flirty text messages did too, but it was different to see the man in front of him visibly softening when considering his best friend. “I can’t wait to see what happens, then.”

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> _[image ID: a selfie of Phichit and Viktor in front of a small diner, gazing dramatically into the camera. They both look flawless.]_
> 
> Hey look ma, I made it! @v-nikiforov is excellent company #ISUWorlds #dinersarethebest #phichitsadventures

* * *

After Worlds, the end of the semester was upon them with a vengeance. It was also, fortunately, the off-season, so Phichit had more time to focus on school, dialling back his workouts and training. And Yuuri, the habit of years on a skater’s schedule ingrained into his being, did the same. He still skated sometimes; mostly compulsory figures and _Stammi Vicino_ , but when he started to think of the next season, the thought of learning new routines, the thought of trying to—oh _god_ —convince the JSF to seed him in the Grand Prix series, the thought of trying to _qualify_ , the thought of getting up in front of everyone and touching down, falling, _failing_ … And Celestino just smiling and patting him on the shoulder and telling him it was _fine, Yuuri, you’ll do better next time_ made his skin crawl and his shoulders tense.

So he talked to Celestino, and explained that he needed to go home. And Celestino said he understood, and simply clasped him on the shoulder, saying that if he ever wanted to come back to the ice, he would take him back, no questions asked.

Yuuri thanked him for understanding (although he knew that he didn't, not really; how could he when Yuuri didn't quite, either?), but he knew that if he ever came back, it wouldn’t be with Celestino. It couldn’t be.

It was soon after that conversation that a series of messages with Viktor took an unexpected turn. Phichit had told him about the conversation he’d had with Viktor at Worlds, that Yuuri’s possible retirement had come up, but as time went on, he began to think that Viktor wouldn't mention it. And to be honest, Yuuri didn’t expect Viktor to actually _care_. Which seemed harsh, but then, Yuuri was only one of the dime-a-dozen figure skaters certified by the JSF. It’s not like Five Time World Champion Viktor Nikiforov would notice that he wasn’t skating anymore. And yet, there it was. In writing and everything.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

Yuuri, can i ask you something? **[15:04]**

 **[15:05]** Sure

you absolutely don’t have to answer me **[15:06]**

but Phichit mentioned at worlds that you’re thinking of retiring? **[15:07]**

 **[15:10]** Ah, that. Yeah, I am. I guess.

you don’t seem very sure? **[15:12]**

 **[15:14]** Well, I’ve ended things with Celestino. He’s been great, but I just, don’t think he can help me anymore.

 **[15:15]** I don’t know who could, really. And I’m going home in a few weeks. Retiring seems like the best option. The most logical thing to do.

but is that what you want? **[15:16]**

sorry that’s not my business. you don’t have to answer 💜 **[15:31]**

please enjoy this photo of Makkachin as apologies for my prying **[15:32]**

_[image ID: Makkachin with a stick in her mouth, looking at the camera like she’s begging you to play fetch!]_

**[15:36]** That is an *excellent* Makkachin, 15/10, would play fetch immediately

 **[15:38]** It’s fine that you asked, though. Honestly I don’t really know what I want to do. Pass my classes, graduate, get home… Beyond that, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

ah. a time of transition, then **[15:40]**

those can be complicated **[15:40]**

but if it’s worth anything, i think the ice would be wasted without you next year **[15:42]**

Yuuri blinked twice at the last message, then sent a thank you back and turned his phone to silent. He felt a little giddy about it, and found himself glad he was already at the studio, so he had something to do with all this energy. He pulled up a playlist of his favourite songs to dance to, one that started with the Firebird, and moved through various popular and classical pieces, mostly up-tempo with strong beats. 

In the time that he spent dancing, he could ignore his worries. And today, he felt like he was powerful. For as long as he was dancing, he could believe that Viktor actually thought he was _worth_ something as a skater. Sure, Yuuri had seen those screenshots from Chris, but it was something else entirely to hear it from Viktor, more or less unprompted. The ice would be wasted without him? That was glaringly, brilliantly untrue, but somehow Viktor believed it. Yuuri danced for a few hours, before eventually heading back to the apartment he shared with Phichit.

They had less than two weeks left together, before the semester ended and Yuuri went back to Hasetsu. Phichit and Ciao Ciao were finalising moving their home rink to Bangkok, so Phichit could be closer to home. And Yuuri took that as proof that Phichit would be alright without him, moving on to bigger and better things. Phichit assured him that it was literally because he “Could. Not. Imagine. staying in Detroit, in the US at all, without Yuuri!!!” It wasn't that he doubted Phichit's sincerity, but Yuuri had a hard time believing his presence made that much of a difference one way or the other.

However, they were going to make the most of their time together. Phichit picked out some of their favourite movies to watch whenever they had a chance, they played video games, made their favourite foods, and talked late into the night. A few days before Yuuri left, he even let Phichit talk him into going to a party to celebrate the end of finals and also—Yuuri discovered when they arrived—as a farewell party for Yuuri. There weren't too many people there, and they were all people Yuuri liked well enough: a few rinkmates, people he knew from dance classes, Ketty and a few of her friends. It was just on this side of too overwhelming, and Yuuri was dully surprised that this many people cared about him. It was too much. He was grateful that Phichit had gone out of his way like this for him, but he wasn’t sure he really deserved it. Still, they had a good time, playing stupid games and talking about summer plans and eating way too much junk food, and then eventually it was Phichit and Yuuri meandering home.

“Thanks for putting that together Phich. I had a good time.”

Phichit had an arm slung around Yuuri’s shoulders, and he squeezed him briefly in a half hug. “Well, I couldn’t let my best friend leave without a _party_ , and everyone wanted to say goodbye.”

Yuuri snorted, “Honestly, I’m surprised so many people were even there.”

Phichit stopped walking and grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. “Yuuri. Platonic love of my life. You _absolute_ wonderful numbskull. That was the _short list._ I knew you wouldn’t want too many people there, so me and Ketty and Jared from your hip-hop class narrowed it down to the people we knew you got along the best with. But look!” Phichit waved something in front of Yuuri’s face, “We had everyone sign it, I’ll show you when we get home!”

“Okay, okay, let’s go, it’s _late_.” Yuuri started walking again, Phichit fell into step beside him, and they walked in companionable silence the rest of the way home.

Before Yuuri could slip into his bedroom, Phichit handed him an envelope with his name written on the outside. He changed into his pajamas then opened it to find an extremely cheesy “CONGRATS, GRAD” card. Sure enough, it had been signed by everyone who had been at the party, and various other people Yuuri knew from training, classes, dance… Yuuri huffed a laugh when he saw that Phichit had even gotten the regular baristas from their favourite cafe to sign it. It was surprisingly cramped. Most everyone had written something about how they would miss Yuuri, but a few messages surprised him in their earnestness. “Thank you for helping me land my _grand jete_ , I don’t know if I ever would have gotten it.” “I wouldn’t have survived without your study groups, you always made me laugh.” “Your smile is a BLESSING and you are a GIFT you better CHERISH yourself!!!”

On further inspection, that last one was Phichit, which was less surprising. Phichit was just _like_ that. The card was a nice gesture, although Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if any of these people would actually have noticed Yuuri was leaving if Phichit hadn’t waved a card in their face and asked them to sign. Many of them were graduating as well; it wasn’t like they were going to be seeing each other with the same frequency anyway. Still, Yuuri placed it carefully on a small pile of papers he still needed to pack up, and then climbed into bed. He double-checked his alarm and switched his phone to silent. Just before he set it down, a message came in.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

good morning Yuuri 💖💖💖 **[01:31]**

Yuuri was tired, sure, but still buzzing from the party and needed to wind down. He could either lie here and stare at his ceiling, or he could respond, and talk to Viktor for a while… It was Saturday, so he probably wasn’t too busy. Yuuri settled into his pillows and replied.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[01:32]** Wow, you slept in today

Yuuri!!!! 😍😍😍 **[01:32]**

it’s the off season, no motivation to get out of bed, you know 😂 **[01:32]**

why are you still awake? **[01:33]**

 **[01:34]** Phichit organised a party to celebrate finals being over

 **[01:34]** We got back a little bit ago but I can’t fall asleep yet

oh how exciting!! **[01:35]**

did anything scandalous happen at the party? 😏 **[01:35]**

 **[01:36]** Not really. There wasn’t even alcohol lol

 **[01:36]** Phichit knows I don’t really like to drink in public

 **[01:37]** So everyone was nicely inhibited and nothing was too crazy

ah, of course **[01:37]**

wait **[01:38]**

if finals are over **[01:38]**

does that mean **[01:38]**

you’re a college graduate now??? 😮😮😮 **[01:39]**

 **[01:39]** Yepp

YUURI!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! 🎉🎉🎉 **[01:40]**

that’s AMAZING **[01:40]**

_[image ID: Makkachin wearing a party hat, surrounded by confetti,]_

Makka thinks so too!!! 😁 **[01:41]**

 **[01:42]** 13/10 we love a party doggo

 **[01:42]** Why do you even have that picture?

what, celebration Makka? **[01:43]**

this is from her fifth birthday. i’ve saved it for important events **[01:43]**

like YOU graduating UNIVERSITY 😮 **[01:44]**

 **[01:44]** Ha. Thanks Viktor

 **[01:45]** It’s not that big of a deal... I took an extra year, too, so it’s really about time.

no! it is a big deal! celebrate yourself! **[01:45]**

 **[01:46]** Lol you sound like Phichit

Phichit obviously knows what’s what **[01:46]**

 **[01:47]** He certainly thinks so

 **[01:49]** What are you doing with all your free time?

today i’m taking Makkachin on a long walk **[01:49]**

we’re going to try and find somewhere we’ve never been before **[01:50]**

maybe i’ll find inspiration **[01:51]**

and i’m planning a vacation **[01:51]**

 **[01:52]** Oooo how exciting, I hope you find it

 **[01:53]** Where are you going on vacation?

somewhere i’ve never been before! **[01:53]**

i hear japan is lovely this time of year 😉 **[01:54]**

 **[01:54]** Yeah, it definitely is

 **[01:55]** I’m really excited to go home

 **[01:55]** But it’s going to be weird

why? **[01:56]**

 **[01:58]** Haven’t been in five years. It’s probably changed. And I have too.

 **[01:59]** Or maybe I haven’t changed as much as I wanted to

 **[01:59]** I don’t know

mmmm **[02:00]**

i don’t really know what to say to help **[02:01]**

i’ve only ever known piter **[02:01]**

 **[02:04]** It’s enough that you listen to me

 **[02:04]** That’s more than I ever expected

 **[02:05]** Wow it’s late, I’m probably rambling now 😅

 **[02:05]** I should go to sleep

 **[02:06]** Good night, Viktor

good night, Yuuri ❤️ **[02:07]**

When Yuuri rolled out of bed several hours later, he was amused to find another good morning text from Viktor in addition to several pictures of Makkachin in a small wooded park, presumably from their walk. Yuuri sent back a picture of his half packed room, open boxes filling with items and piles of papers on the desk, then wandered out into the kitchen. As the weekend passed, Yuuri got all of his things in order, shipping a few boxes home, giving some things away, packing most of it in his suitcases. He hadn’t really accumulated all that much in his time in Detroit, so it wasn’t too much trouble. Through it all, the conversation with Viktor maintained its usual irregular flow.

Phichit talked him into going to the rink one last time, and they skated ridiculously for a few hours before Phichit asked if he could see _Stammi Vicino_ one more time. It made Phichit cry and sprint onto the ice to tackle hug Yuuri, which made Yuuri cry, and then they were a blubbering mess sitting in the middle of an ice rink the night before Yuuri was to fly back to Japan, maybe forever. They would see each other again, but it would never be like this. When they got themselves under control, Phichit insisted on taking a picture, “to commemorate this!”

“What,” Yuuri asked, still sniffling, “us crying like idiots?”

“No,” and Phichit’s smile was too bright, eyes full of tears ready to well over again, as he said, “Our last skate as rinkmates, our last night as roommates, all the time we ever spent together on the ice, our friendship. To commemorate all of it!”

And how could Yuuri say no to sunshine personified, the best friend he’d never expected to have? “My face can’t be in it, though.”

So Phichit propped his phone up on the ice thanks to its nifty little case, trying different angles until he was satisfied, and then they stood up slowly, legs stiff from sitting on the ice. Phichit wiped his face and then said, “We can’t go out like that, Yuuri. One more song.”

“One more.” Yuuri watched Phichit skate over to his phone, knowing what he would pick. He couldn’t hold back a grin as the familiar vocal line and chimes of _Shall We Skate_ filled the arena, and he bowed dramatically to Phichit as he skated back towards him.

When they were walking home, Phichit broke the silence to say, “I’m gonna do it this year. _The King and the Skater_ for my programs.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m ready. It’s time for a Thai skater to perform that song. And I’m going all the way to the Grand Prix Final this year.”

Yuuri smiled at the determination in Phichit’s tone. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Phichit shot him a sideways glance, “Plus I gotta make you proud.”

Yuuri shoved his shoulder and said, “When am I ever not proud of you, Phich?”

“Never.”

“Exactly,” Yuuri nodded, “You do your best and that’s always good enough.”

“Oh, Yuuri!” Phichit flopped dramatically across his shoulders, “Now just apply that to yourself next time I say I’m proud of you, okay?”

Yuuri sputtered, “Wait, what? That’s— That’s not—”

Phichit’s laugh lit up the dark street, “Yes it is, Yuuri! And I’m _always_ proud of you, okay?”

“Sure.” After a beat, Yuuri added, “Thanks, Phichit. I’m really gonna miss you.”

“Don’t start, Katsuki, or I’m gonna cry again. And we don’t want that if we’re going to stay up gaming until we have to leave for your flight!”

Yuuri’s reply was delayed as he fished in his bag for the keys to their apartment, but he contested weakly as they walked inside, “You don’t have to come to the airport.”

Phichit was somehow already over by the tv, turning on the console, “Yeah, but I’m gonna. Now,” he held up a few games, “Pick something so I can kick your butt!”

Yuuri toed off his own shoes, “You’re going down, Chulanont!”

They passed a few hours in reckless competition, then finally it was two am and time to leave for the airport. Yuuri insisted on driving there, since Phichit would have to drive back on his own. Phichit turned the radio on to some random station, wanting the background noise rather than something they’d have to focus on. Their conversation faded in and out, reminiscing and laughing, and then suddenly they were at the airport.

Phichit went as far as he could with Yuuri and then engulfed him in a back-breaking hug. “Listen up, Katsuki Yuuri. You better not forget me. Text me, all the time. Call me anytime, for _anything_. We’re gonna video call at _least_ every other week.”

Yuuri just nodded into Phichit’s shoulder, before he let go. “I gotta go, Phich. Thanks for everything. Get back safe.”

Phichit forced a smile, “Of course. I’ll text you when I get back, you’ll still be waiting to board anyhow.”

Yuuri nodded again, and then started to walk away. Phichit couldn’t resist shouting at his back, “And make sure you tell Viktor you’re going to be travelling! Otherwise he’ll worry that you’ve perished!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri didn’t stop walking, but Phichit could hear exasperation and a hint of laughter in his voice, so he considered that a job well done.

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> _[image ID: Phichit and Yuuri sitting on the ice with their backs to the camera. Phichit’s shirt is red and Yuuri’s is dark blue; they’re both wearing black pants. Their inside arms are slung around each others’ shoulders and their outside hands rest on the ice.]_
> 
> I can’t believe I was lucky enough to have Yuuri as a roommate and a rinkmate! Would I have survived in the US without him? Definitely. But would I be the same? Definitely not. Whether we were skating, dancing, partying, going on midnight snack runs #donttellciaociao or just talking all night, it was always an adventure with him. The last four years were incredible. I’m gonna miss you @y-katsuki! #phichitandyuuritakeontheworld #shallweskate #ploml
> 
> liked by **v_nikiforov** and **6,342 others**

**Hamster Lord**

_[image ID: Phichit, absolutely exhausted but still smiling, cradling his three hamsters.]_

Made it home. The hammies miss you already! **[04:12]**

 **[04:13]** Thanks for telling me. Made it through security, so now it’s time to doze until boarding.

K great I’m going to sleep for a year now XD **[04:14]**

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[05:11]** My flight is boarding now. I’m going to be MIA until I get home and get over the jetlag. Don’t expect to hear from me for like two days

thank you for letting me know! 💜 **[05:12]**

travel safe 😊😊😊 **[05:12]**

* * *

Over thirty-six hours of travel, airports, and general grossness later, Yuuri arrived in Hasetsu in the middle of the day. He stepped off the train to be greeted by a very enthusiastic Minako, complete with banner, and insistent that he greet everyone who spoke to him. Which, to be honest, he didn’t want to do. But Yuuri feared Minako as much as he respected her, so he did; although it was a little weird to hear her insist, “Viktor Nikiforov is always nice to _his_ fans and you can be too!” like Viktor was someone he didn’t know.

But he did. Know Viktor Nikiforov.

Kind of.

They talked?

Yuuri had, in fact, just texted him to say that he had made it to his hometown.

Which was strange. People supporting him just because he was from Hasetsu was strange. And after greeting everyone on the way home, Yuuri was overwhelmed. The thought of talking to more people was… too much. Just too much. He told Minako he just wanted to rest, but it wasn’t like her to get away without inspecting his physical condition. And even how happy his mother was to see him and his father’s easygoing greeting couldn’t dull the shame of that.

Or the grief of missing Vicchan.

And then there was Mari. Cool, collected, abrupt. And there, like she always was.

The hot spring was more blissful than ever after five years away and so much travel.

But when he wandered back out into the inn, Minako wanted to talk about skating and his plans, and he wasn’t ready to do that. It had been a long few days, and a stressful afternoon being home, so he sought out the one refuge that was his alone.

He headed to Ice Castle.

It was great to see Yuuko again, and she was so enthused to let him be there, and to let him skate. And she knew, like she always did, that he wanted to be alone. He skated for a while, easy figures and loops, some spins, loosening up and enjoying the silence. Then he thought of what he’d been doing in the months since he had failed out of the season, and asked Yuuko to come into the rink. “There’s something I’ve been working on, and I wanted to share it with you. So please, just watch me?”

He could hear her gasp softly as he settled into the opening pose, and then a strange sense of calm settled over him as he moved into the routine. He knew he couldn’t hope to compare to Viktor, but he put all his longing for skating, for Vicchan, for another chance, for… everything, really, into his skate. Towards the end of routine, the step sequence brought him close to the boards and he smiled as he made eye contact with Yuuko before moving into the final few jumps and spins.

Yuuko lost her mind, just a little. “That was amazing! You’re incredible!” And if home wasn’t Yuuko raving about skating, then what was it? Yuuri skated over to her and took his glasses back, so he could see as the expression on her face softened, “But you know, I kinda thought you’d be depressed...”

“I was,” Yuuri shrugged. “Until I kinda got tired of it, I guess. But I wanted to recapture my love for skating, by copying Viktor, you know…”

Yuuko’s grin was back in full force, “Like we used to do?” Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Yuuko’s family: her three girls, their cameras and questions, and Takeshi putting Yuuri into a headlock—maybe some things would never change. They all skated together for a little while, until Yuuri finally begged off, citing jet lag. Takeshi told him he was welcome in the rink anytime, and Yuuko emphatically nodded her agreement, saying, “We haven’t changed the locks, so if you still have your key, you should be just fine to come whenever! Just be careful if you’re skating alone.”

Yuuri nodded at that as he made his way outside, saying, “Thanks. I will.”

And then it was him, just him, walking home through the streets that were so familiar, and also not the same at all. That house didn’t used to be that colour… That store, when had it closed? But the stars were the same, as was the comforting surrounding of the ocean. And Yuuri… for the first time in a while, he felt at peace. He was determined. He couldn't do it alone, and he hadn’t worked out all the steps, but he was going to skate again. He was going to skate with _Viktor_ again if he could. That certainty, and the travel exhaustion, carried him into a restful sleep.

* * *

**Chris** 😘

For you, chérie 😘 link **[17:03]**

**Юра**

You saw this disgusting show? link **[17:06]**

It’s almost good. Definitely better than you. **[17:06]**

**Мила**

VIKTOR!!!!!!! link **[17:06]**

**Тренер Фельцман**

I know what they sent you. Don’t do anything stupid, boy. **[17:08]**

**Жора**

He loves you like I love Anya! 😍😍 link **[17:12]**

**Phichit Chulanont 🐹**

Did you see that video? **[17:13]**

_12 more messages..._

> **@katsufan#1** _mentioned you in a tweet_
> 
> **@v-nikiforov** have you seen this???? 🤩🤩🤩 link
> 
> **@viknik5ever** _mentioned you in a tweet_
> 
> **@v-nikiforov** what an amazing tribute!!! link
> 
> _132 more notifications_

* * *

The next morning, Yuuri woke up to a frantic phone call from Takeshi saying, “Our girls posted it, we didn’t mean for this to happen, we’re so sorry,” while Yuuko shouted at the triplets in the background. It was confusing, until Yuuri saw the video link that Takeshi had texted him. Once Yuuri figured out what it was, he immediately turned off all of his notifications. Honestly he would have turned the phone off entirely, were it not for the fact that he _had_ to apologise to Viktor, he _had_ to explain. In a rising panic—the video had been up for almost twelve hours, overnight in Japan, and with the time difference, it was the middle of the night in Russia now, maybe it wasn’t too much to hope he hadn’t seen it, even though there were already millions of views—Yuuri sent a barrage of text messages.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[08:11]** I’m so so sorry oh my god

 **[08:15]** You’ve probably seen the video. No one was supposed to see that, I only meant to show my friend Yuuko, and her daughters filmed and uploaded it without permission. I realise how fake that sounds but I swear it’s the truth. I know it was presumptuous of me to learn your routine. I’m really so sorry.

But Viktor never replied.

* * *

**Hamster Lord**

**[18:31]** Phichit he never replied

 **[18:31]** its been there days I’m prettyy sure he hates me now

 **[18:32]** ugh what was I thinkign

Are you close to an attack right now? **[18:32]**

 **[18:33]** idk idk

I’m calling **[18:33]**

Yuuri answered on the first ring, which was a good sign. “Hey, Yuuri, what’s happening?”

“I know you saw the video,” Yuuri’s voice on the other end was strained.

“Yeah, I did, it was a fantastic skate.” Phichit was tired, sure, it wasn’t even five in the morning yet, but Yuuri was more important than his sleep schedule. Also, Ciao-Ciao would understand.

“No it wasn’t, I’m fat and embarrassing,” Yuuri’s tone was downtrodden, and Phichit could picture his forehead wrinkling as he spoke, “But that’s not the point. Well it is. But he _hates_ me Phichit, I’m sure he does, and no one was even supposed to see, it was just for Yuuko, but her girls—”

“Hey, hey, Yuuri,” Phichit interrupted, “I know, you told me how it got posted. I know. Who do you think hates you?”

“Viktor.” Yuuri was certain.

Phichit sighed softly, “Why do you think that?”

“I texted him, as soon as I knew about it? And it’s been three days since the video was posted, and two and a half since I texted him, and he hasn’t replied? But I apologised and explained and he hasn’t said _anything_ , he must hate me. I deserve it.”

“Nope! Yuuri, if I learned Christophe’s routine and it got posted, would I deserve to be hated by him for that?”

“No, of course not, Phich!” Yuuri sounded honestly baffled, which was funny because Phichit had used this on him before. Never in the midst of a freakout quite like this one, though.

He was sure Yuuri could hear his grin through the phone line, “And why are you so sure?”

“Because you’re my best friend and you’re great! And if you skated it, you’d do it justice!” Yuuri sounded a little irritated now, like he couldn’t believe Phichit would question his logic.

And there it was. “Right!” Phichit exclaimed, “Same thing applies to my best friend, who happens to be you!” He plowed on before Yuuri could protest, “Anxiety’s talking pretty loud, Yuuri. You don’t _deserve_ for people to hate you. And I’m sure Viktor doesn’t. You guys are friends, right?”

“...”

“Yuuri?”

“I thought so, but I don’t know. It’s weird that he hasn’t said anything.”

“Three days isn’t that long, think about it…” Phichit knew full well that Viktor and Yuuri had been messaging almost every day for more than two months, and that the gap, especially with this awful timing, would feel insurmountable to Yuuri. So, he did what he did best, and began presenting ridiculous theories. “Maybe he just broke his phone and he’s getting a new one set up. Maybe he lost it at the zoo and they haven’t contacted him yet.”

“The zoo, Phichit?”

“It could happen. Maybe Feltsman took his phone, like he’s been grounded!”

“He’s literally twenty-seven.”

“Yeah, but have you _seen_ Feltsman? Man is terrifying. Or maybe his dog chewed on it.” Honestly it was a shame this wasn’t a video call, Phichit was doing some top form gesturing, the kind that always made Yuuri duck jokingly, like he was afraid to get hit. “Maybe he was so astounded by your skate, honoured by the tribute, that he can’t form words. He’s been blue-screening at his phone for three days. Or, or! Maybe he’s flying to Japan _right now_ because he’s so excited and he wanted to see you in _person_!”

“That’s insane,” Yuuri protested, but Phichit could hear him laughing, like for real, and so he pressed on.

“Maybe he’s in the middle of top-secret negotiations for a sponsorship and he can’t contact the outside world until it’s done. Maybe he’s been kidnapped by the mafia and they’re holding him for ransom! Maybe he’s been hit by a fit of inspiration and he’s actually been skating for three days straight and he hasn’t even _seen_ the video!”

“Phichit, stop, stop,” Yuuri’s voice sounded lighter on the other end of the line. “Thanks. I guess I’m being ridiculous. It’s just, he’s never missed a day before? Like there’s always at least one message…” Yuuri trailed off, and Phichit filed _that_ information under Things To Tease Yuuri About Later, subsection: Best Man Speech. Yuuri heaved a sigh, “But yeah. I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Hey, you weren’t being ridiculous,” Phichit couldn’t let that stand. “It makes sense to be worried. But you're friends with him. I'm sure you can explain it, and he won't hate you. Plus, and don't argue, you skated it well, Yuuri. You _did.”_

On the other line Yuuri huffed a little, but he didn't argue. Phichit tried to hide a yawn as he went on, “Anyway, you know I’m always here. Call me whenever. We still video calling next Friday?”

“Yeah, for sure.”

“K great. Imma go back to sleep now, unless there’s anything you need.” Phichit could hear Yuuri realising what time it was in Detroit, and the beginnings of an apology, but he cut him off, “It’s fine, Yuuri, you’d do it for me. Anytime, I mean it.”

“Thanks, Phichit.”

“Love you, bye!”

Phichit hung up before Yuuri could respond, which left him smiling at his phone, amused. What a ridiculous friend he had—skating for three days straight, Makkachin eating the phone… _Ridiculous_. But talking to Phichit had made him feel better. If Viktor still hadn’t responded in another three days, well… He would panic again.

In the meantime, there were still several hours before he could go to sleep, and he really, _really,_ did not want to talk to anyone, so he slipped quietly out of his room and made his way to Minako’s studio. Dancing for a few hours was a sure way to quiet down the static in his brain, and hopefully would also help him ignore the fact that Viktor still hadn’t texted him… Maybe he should tell him he was worried? Would that be too much? Yuuri sighed as he clicked on the sound system and started to dance. About an hour later, he was taking a break, stretching out and just moving around, when he finally decided to bite the bullet. Viktor still hadn’t replied, but well… They were friends. Yuuri would send this to Phichit.

**оригинал Виктор Никифоров**

**[20:03]** Hey, I hope everything’s alright with you… It’s not like you to not message. I mean, obviously you have your own life and that’s fine, I guess I just got a little worried. Anyway, have a good day.

He set his phone back down, and started to dance again. Still in an anxious mood, he pulled up his comfort playlist, made entirely of his favourite skating routines—mostly other people’s (a lot of Viktor’s) with a few of his own—and started dancing his way through the routines he had learned. Pirouettes and fouettes took the place of turns and spins, jetes and leaps filling in for axels and flips, and of course, there was no comparison to the way that ice skates could glide and cover ground, but there was something so calming about the wood of the studio under his feet. Maybe it was because he’d started dancing before skating had crossed his mind, maybe it was because Minako always made him feel like he was home and safe there, maybe it was the absolute lack of audience. Whatever it was, Yuuri let that peace wrap around him, moving seamlessly through routines, making steps up when he couldn’t remember how they went. This studio was his, entirely.

He was thoroughly worn out when _Stammi Vicino_ began playing, and for a moment the embarrassment and shame of having his skate shared with the world came flooding in anew. He almost stopped there, but even in his exhaustion his body wanted to move; _Stammi Vicino_ was a part of him now. Dancing it felt different than skating it and it almost felt like December in Detroit, in the time between the Grand Prix and Nationals, when he had started learning this routine. Before Phichit knew, before he’d even thought of sharing it with Yuuko, back when it was just his. There was something sacred about this song and the stillness of the studio.

Yuuri settled into the final pose, breathing heavily. He let the music keep playing as he worked through a series of cooldown moves and then stretched out, taking his time. Maybe he didn’t need to stretch quite as many muscle groups as he did, but hey. It wouldn’t hurt anything. A good ache was sinking into his bones, and he finally decided it was time to go back home. He could soak in the onsen for a while and then just… sleep. And maybe tomorrow he wouldn’t come out of his room at all.

But the next day, early in the afternoon his mom came rapping on his door, telling him he couldn’t hide forever and to come out and shovel the snow. April in Hasetsu was not the time for snow, but sure enough, when he pulled back his curtains, the snow was there. He bundled up and grabbed the snow shovel, ready to head outside and make himself useful. He owed his parents that much, at least.

When he opened the door to head outside, a smiling brown poodle greeted him, and he couldn’t help himself, breathing out a shocked, “Vicchan!” Then the dog jumped up on him, and he suddenly realised that it was much, much too big to have ever been his precious dog. And she almost looked just like… Nope. No, that was impossible. Yuuri just thought this dog looked like Makkachin because Yuuri had seen so many pictures of the poodle, especially in the last two and a half months.

And then his dad started laughing about how this dog looked just like their Vicchan, and said that she came in with a handsome foreign man who was in the onsen now, and Yuuri could swear that all sense left his body.

He realised later that Phichit would never let him live it down, but in that moment, all thoughts of social propriety were long gone.

Honestly, all _thoughts_ were long gone, other than one extended internal scream, as Yuuri sprinted back through the inn, barely pausing to kick off his shoes and almost kicking over a table on his way to the outdoor onsen.

Yuuri flung open the door and skidded to a stop, and then there he was.

Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri could barely function enough to ask, “Viktor, what are you _doing_ here?”

Because there he was. Sitting in—oh no no no _no_ —standing up in his family’s onsen, naked. Completely _naked._ Which was normal in the onsen, absolutely fine, _he_ was absolutely _fine,_ you’d have to be blind to miss that, but! Yuuri had to focus! Faintly, he registered that Viktor was saying, “I’m going to be your coach, Yuuri! You’re going to the Grand Prix Final, and you’re going to win!”

And then he winked.

That was the moment that Yuuri realised he absolutely could not do this. Nope. “Right, umm, I’m so sorry to interrupt, I’m sure you were enjoying the onsen, we can talk when you’re done!”

He could hear Viktor calling, “Why don’t you join me!” as he shut the door behind them, but that—he couldn’t. Nope. He would _actually_ die.

Shovelling that snow sure sounded good right now. He could work out this anxious energy, and do the task his mother had asked of him. Yep. That was a good plan. He checked the time to see if he could call Phichit, then realised that Phichit was flying to Bangkok today, the final step to moving his home rink.

Great. Fine, okay. So he shovelled the snow, and then finally decided to go back inside and face his fate, like a reasonable adult.

Viktor had, apparently, come in from the onsen and then fallen asleep on the floor. Also like a reasonable adult.

Yuuri, feeling a little creepy, but mostly disbelieving, knelt there and watched him for a while, before he heard Minako bursting into the inn. Minako, who still hadn’t quite forgiven him for “going viral without letting me know,” was screeching about Viktor apparently coaching Yuuri and how it was all over the news. When she burst in and saw them there, she went suddenly quiet.

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either.” Yuuri broke into the stillness.

“You know why he came, right, Yuuri?” Minako settled down next to him, “They’re saying he saw the video of you skating and got so inspired that he’s taking the next season off to coach you! He _chose_ you, Yuuri.”

“I just don’t get it, though… He never said anything…” Yuuri was thinking out loud, almost forgetting Minako was there.

“Yeah, that’s true…” Minako tipped her head back to look at the ceiling in consideration, “He always hedges in interviews, though, when people ask him about his plans for the future. And he is getting kind of—”

“Don’t you _dare_ , Minako!”

She laughed at him, “Yuuri, you were calling yourself old for a figure skater literally three days ago, and you know he’s years older than you!”

Yuuri huffed, and they settled back into silence. He was glad he hadn’t said anything more, because he meant that Viktor hadn’t said anything to _him_ in the last two and a half months of texting. Not that he considered himself privy to Viktor’s plans, by any means, but these plans seemed to involve Yuuri to such a huge degree, he almost couldn’t believe Viktor hadn’t said anything.

Almost. He did love surprising people, and well. This certainly fit the criteria.

Viktor stirred, and Minako hissed, “Oh, he’s waking up!” What followed was maybe one of the more humiliating dinners of his entire life, although watching Viktor praise his mother’s katsudon and seeing how pleased she was fulfilled a dream Yuuri hadn’t even realised he had had? But he didn’t have time to dwell on it, because suddenly it was Minako dishing all of his secrets about his weight and his traditions and Viktor smiling a little too sharp, a little too savage, and demanding that Yuuri lose weight so that he could coach him properly.

Mari saved Yuuri from possible, probable, infinitely more humiliation by asking about some luggage that had arrived, and Viktor exclaimed that it was his, and could they please take it to the room where he’d be staying? Yuuri was a little embarrassed as he, Mari, and Viktor finished moving the last of the boxes—and really, had Viktor shipped his entire apartment here?—into the room they had cleared out and prepared.

Makkachin sniffed happily at a corner as Yuuri explained that the best they could do was clearing out an old banquet room, but Viktor seemed delighted just to be there. “Yuuri,” he purred, and Yuuri was just doing his best not to panic, “As your coach, I want to know everything about you. What’s your rink like? What do you like to do in this town? Is there a girl you like? Before we start practicing, let’s build some trust in our relationship…” With every question he drew closer to Yuuri, a hand under his chin, one on his wrist, drawing them closer together until Yuuri could count every individual eyelash.

The word _relationship_ hung in the air between them until Yuuri realised that he was very much considering kissing Viktor and that startled him so much that he jerked violently backwards, out of Viktor’s grip and almost out of the room.

“Yuuri, why’d you run?” Viktor looked a little lost, sitting there next to Makkachin, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Sure, his heart was pounding, and he still thought he might be dreaming, but this was still _Viktor._ Who, apparently, hadn’t messaged him back because he really had been flying to Japan. Phichit was going to die.

Yuuri scooted back a little closer and settled cross-legged on the floor. “Sorry, you just… surprised me, I guess.”

Viktor perked up at that, a heart shaped grin changing his demeanor entirely from the smouldering look he’d been giving just moments earlier. “Yuuri! Is that a good thing?”

Yuuri, quite honestly, could die from just the way Viktor said his name. It was one thing to see it typed, and to know that Viktor kept using it, but to _hear_ it… “No comment.”

“So rude, Yuuri,” Viktor said as he settled onto the floor as well, leaning back onto a pile of boxes. “Still, I am really excited to be here. And I meant what I said, I want to get to know you. As your coach, I think I should know everything about you!”

“Does Feltsman know everything about you?”

Viktor laughed, brightly, “He does, and then some! But he’s been coaching me since I was thirteen, so it’s really more like he learned it all along with me. C’mon, tell me something.”

They ended up talking for a while, about the travel, and Viktor apologised profusely for not sending any messages over the last few days—“It was just so crazy, getting everything ready to come here, and then I saw the video and I had to come as soon as I could!”—and Yuuri assured him it was fine. They talked a little about the out of season snowfall, which Makkachin apparently loved, and the onsen, which Viktor adored, and then a silence lapsed over them. Yuuri couldn’t get up the nerve to ask Viktor why he had decided to coach him, although he did make sure Viktor was serious—“You really want to coach me?” “Yes, Yuuri! I am here, after all!” “But, you’re sure?” “Yes, Yuuri! Stop asking!”—and wasn’t that something. Until the Grand Prix Final at least, Viktor was going to coach him.

“Hang on, let me get you set up to sleep before it gets too much later.” Viktor trailed behind Yuuri as he got out a spare futon and the other things Viktor would need, then brought them back to the banquet room to set them up. When he had finished, he stood up again, leading the way back into the hall to point out the bathroom, and his own room, and ask Viktor if there was anything else he needed.

Viktor leaned in the doorway of the banquet room, staring at him and saying nothing.

“What?” Yuuri felt a little like Viktor could see straight into him, which, while not unpleasant, was unsettling.

“I was thinking,” and a little gleam came into Viktor’s expression, something mischievous, “Why don’t we sleep together?”

Yuuri was sure his face was crimson as he croaked out another, “ _What?_ ”

“Sure, like a sleepover!” Viktor was graciously ignoring Yuuri’s scarlet face as he continued, “And we can get to know each other better!”

Yuuri was weak for that heart shaped grin, and for a crazy second he considered it, almost telling Viktor he could move his futon onto the floor in Yuuri’s room—and then he abruptly remembered what his bedroom walls looked like and his flush deepened impossibly. “No, I don’t—I don’t think, umm…” He could form sentences, it would be fine. “I’m sure you’re tired from travelling, maybe another time, good night!”

And Yuuri didn’t quite sprint down the hall to his own room, but it was a near thing. Carefully, he pulled all his posters off the wall, then rolled them up and placed them in a poster tube in the back of his closet. He honestly wasn’t sure that Viktor wouldn’t just, burst in here at some point, so it was better safe than sorry. Still… He couldn’t believe this was happening. And yet, Viktor was in the room down the hall, probably getting ready to sleep as well. How was this his _life_?

Viktor, in the room down the hall, was looking at his pile of boxes and feeling much the same way. Yuuri was different than he had been in Sochi, and different too, than he was over text, much more restrained. Shy, maybe? But the time they’d been talking had been nice, even if Yuuri hadn’t accepted his advances. Well. There was time. All the time in the world. Viktor flipped through the photos from Sochi one more time, remembering how delighted he had been that night, how entrancing Yuuri had been, and then found himself considering everything they had talked about over two and a half months.

He had never been more grateful for a stupid airport rule than he was the one that forced him to abandon that hair product.

 **Chris** 😘

 **[21:13]** well, chérie, i’m in japan

 **[21:13]** Yuuri seemed surprised that i’m here

 **[21:13]** and that i want to coach him

 **[21:14]** but i think in a good way?

 **[21:14]** i have no idea what i’m doing

You never do, darling 😘 **[21:15]**

I’m glad you made it safe **[21:15]**

And! I look forward to updates 😏 **[21:16]**

 **[21:16]** on what?

 **[21:16]** you know they’re yours 😉

Everything! Coaching, skating, food, inspiration… **[21:17]**

Your love life! 😏😏😏 **[21:17]**

 **[21:18]** i think that’s gonna take a back burner to the coaching thing

 **[21:18]** but of course

Gotta run, babe! 😘 **[21:19]**

 **[21:19]** 😘

Viktor was trying to sleep when his phone buzzed again. In a tired haze, he picked it up, a small smile blooming on his face when he saw the messages.

 **Yuuri** 💘

Hey, umm. Today was a lot, but I’m really glad you’re here. Good night, Viktor **[21:32]**

 **[21:33]** goodnight, Yuuri ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then things continue as canon, with marginally better communication.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the first person to write a fic where Viktor texts Yuuri and Yuuri doesn’t know who he is, and I won’t be the last, but hey. I had a good time.
> 
> Also, I’ve consumed a truly alarming amount of YOI fic in the last six months or so; there are ideas in here that I know come from other fics, like the fan username viknik and the idea of Yuuri ignoring contacts he makes while drunk and Phichit calling his hamsters “the hammies” but honestly I couldn’t tell you where. There may be other details that I’ve picked up places; I really couldn’t say. Thanks to the fandom at large for inspiring me, and this.
> 
> I am however, pleased to report that the “drunk!Yuuri tells boys they have to be Viktor Nikiforov to give him their number” idea is all mine. I think it may actually be the single funniest thought I’ve ever had.


End file.
